A New Era
by Kay-zzee
Summary: Your favourite Gleek's are back, and now they are parents- see how their children cope navigating the halls of McKinley High School, and figure out what really matters. *HIATUS*
1. Kids list

T **hese are the kids.**

 **Rachel/Finn**

 **1.** Tanner Gabrielle Hudson (14)

 **2.** Danielle Beatrice Hudson (15)

 **3**.Phoebe Phrye-Hudson (17)

 **Quinn/Puck-**

 **1.** Keira Taylor Puckerman (15)

 **2.** Caitlyn Jazmine Puckerman (16)

 **3.** Fiona Sydney Puckerman (17)

 **Santana/Brittany**

 **1.** Alexa Marie Lopez Pierce (17)

 **2.** Sierra Rose Lopez-Pierce (16)

 **Kurt/Blaine**

 **1.** Andi Hummel Anderson (14)

 **2.** Raven Hummel-Anderson (17)

 **Kitty/Ryder**

 **1.** Katherine Reese Lynn (14)

 **2.** Payton Kelly Lynn (15)

 **Marley/Jake**

 **1.** Rebecca Drake Puckerman (17)

 **2.** Alice Puckerman (18)

 **Will/Emma**

 **1.** Tara Schuester (17)

 **Mercedes/Sam**

 **1.** Mykala Shyann Evans (16)

 **2.** Micah Shon Evens (16)

 **Tina/Mike**

 **1.** Julia Chang (14)

 **2.** Beverly Chang (15)

 **Mason/Jane**

 **1.** Anna-Jean McCarthy (17)

 **2.** Mack McCarthy (18)

 **Madison/Roderick**

 **1.** Carter Jay Meeks (14)

 **OC's**

 **1.** Isabella Edwards (15)

 **2.** Cordelia Marie Ecolds (15)

 **3.** Regan James Donaldson (17)

 **4.** Maya Davidson (18)


	2. Chapter 1- Meet the Kids

**Okay, so here is the first chapter, it's kind of slow and only a short piece for every character as it's just to let you get to know them, hopefully you enjoy it and stick with me.**  
 **1\. not sure about how I'm writing this P.O.V way yet so they will probably change for the first few chapters as I decide.**  
 **2\. If you sent in a character, thank you so much and I hope I do them the way you wanted them done.**  
 **Please Review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Tanner Hudson

"Squirt? You up?" I hear my mom shout through the door.

"Yeah, I'm Getting ready," I yell back going to my wardrobe.

Pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans, Blue t-shirt, and a red plaid shirt. Putting them on I leave the shirt unbuttoned, and head over to my mirror. Gelling my hair hair so it stands up in a brown quiff with the red and blue streaks showing. I grab my bag and d head down stairs sitting in the seat next to my mom, and grabbing a bacon roll of her plate. Biting into it I gag.

"Not real meat, not real meet. That tastes like plastic, how can you eat that stuff?"

"You should know by now not to do that Tanner, every morning."

"I forget, guess what I've got on after school today,"

"What?"

"Glee club auditions."

"Really? Who's the coach? I Used to be in glee, that's where I met your father,"

"Oh god, who got her started on the old days?" My sister, Phoebe jokes collapsing in the seat across from us.

"Phoebe are you auditioning for Glee?"

"Yeah, we all are I think,"

I nod, tossing a apple at her.

"Want to drive me to school Phoebs?"

"Okay, let me just grab my stuff, and see if Danielle wants a ride."

Danielle Hudson

As soon as I get out of bed I head to my wardrobe, slipping on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a vest with a lime sweater over it, wrapping a blue and green checked scarf around my neck. Turing so I'm facing into the mirror, I brush out my hair, so it sits in straight sits just below my shoulders.

Grabbing my notebook I make my way to the keyboard in the corner of my room, opening the page to what I was writing last night I start putting it to music. I spend half an hour doing that before I see my door open and Phoebe stick her head in.

"You want a ride to school babe?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute to get my things,"

She nods, turning and leaving my room. Grabbing my backpack I stuff my notebook and sketch pad inside. Running down stairs I jump into the back of the family's Mazda. Sighing I lean back into the seat.

Phoebe Phrye-Hudson

Sighing I pull open my wardrobe I slip on a pair of dark blue leggings and a loose pink blouse. Glancing in the mirror I grimace at my hair, the natural blonde curls twisting together that it has began to knot in places, grabbing a brush I pull it through the tangles, letting my hair loose, grabbing the straightners I begin the long effort with my hair, so it's finally straight sitting on my but, arranging it so the hot pink streaks sit on top. Throwing on some make-up. Glancing down I see a picture off me with my biological parents, taking just before they died, picking it up I trace my finger over their faces. Putting it down again I head down stairs, just catching my mom bring up her high-school days. Making a quick joke before I run back upstairs grabbing my stuff.

Keira Puckerman

"Keira, wake up baby," Rolling over I open my eyes, my dad sitting on my bed.

"Hey dad," I say.

"There my girl," He replied.

My stomach tightens but I push out a smile, standing up. He leaves then, and I walk to my wardrobe, my eyes scanning the loads of dresses my mom bought me a few weeks ago, all of them still with the tags on them. Sighing I pull out a pair of skinny jeans, and a button up, throwing it on, without glancing at myself in the mirror.

Scrapping my hair brown back into a bun, I slip on a hoodie and a pair of allstars before heading downstair, nearly crashing into my older sister while I'm at it.

"You look like a boy," She sneers out, before stomping away. I know it was meant to be an Insult, but I feel a smile tug at my cheeks, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Keira," My mom says, turning round then sighs, "Keira, when are you going to start dressing like a girl,"

"Quinn, leave her alone, she can wear what she want's," My dad says from the table.

Girl. Her. She. They bounce around my head, and I feel my eyes start to sting but I don't say anything I can't. Eating quickly, I get up and wash my bowl, before grabbing my bag, and kissing both of my parents cheeks. Leaving the house I start the walk from school, wanting to be alone. I put my earphones in, and when I get to school I head to the library, opening my math book, finishing off the problems I left last night. I go to the top, name. For most it's easy, but I need to write Keira, my body tense. Sighing I put them back into my bag, walking towards my homeroom, time for another day in school, pretending to be something I'm not. Walking past the noticeboard, I see a signup sheet for glee club, so far it has 9 names on it, my sisters two of them, taking a deep breath I pull out a pen and add my name.

Caitlyn Puckerman

Stretching I turn on my straighteners, before making my way over to my closet, pulling on a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, a nirvana t-shirt and shrug on my leather jacket, before lacing up my combat boots. Going back to my straightners, I go over my hair, so the dyed black strands sit at my shoulders. Throwing on makeup I spend extra time on my eye liner, making it thick, finishing with a dark red lipstick and slipping on my glasses. Grabbing my bag I swing it over my shoulder before walking downstairs, collapsing into a seat next to my dad.

"Morning Caitycoo, How did you sleep?"

"Good Dad," I reply, tucking into my pancakes.

"Cait, I spoke to Santana, and she told me the school have hired a new choir teacher, who is bringing Glee club back," My mom says from the sink.

"Yeah? Cool." I say, genuinely.

"I know, the sign-up sheets on the notice board, you should put you name down. I think she said auditions are after school,"

"I will, thanks mom." I say getting up, running up stairs to get my car keys and guitar. I pause when I see my little sister, dressed like she usually dresses, but I suppose I can't judge, I dress like a I want, she can dress like that if she wants.

Getting into the car my parents bought me for my birthday I start the drive to school, picking up Beverly and Julia on the way. We talk about random things, and agree to sign up to glee club together.

As soon as we get to school, we head to the notice board, adding our names onto the audition sheet.

Fiona Puckerman

When I get up I change into the cream off shoulder loose dress, that flutters to mid thigh, and slip on a pair of dark brown ankle boots. Going over to my vanity I brush out my light pink hair, leaving it wavy so it reaches to to the back of my knees, before putting a thin pearl gypsy headband, so it sits on my fringe, sitting down on my bed I pick up Muse, my 14 year old domestic longhair cat. I forced my mom and dad to let me adopt her 5 years ago, and do not regret it, as she is actually my favorite friend in the world. Checking the time I move her off my lap, unlatching her claws from where she has attached them to my dress. Heading downstairs I text Rebecca, telling her I'll pick her up in 30 minutes.

"Hey Fiona," My dad says from where he and my mom is in the family room.

"Hey," I whisper softly waving at them. Heading into the kitchen I grab a yogurt before grabbing my bag from next to the door, and heading to my car, a kia forte my parents bought me for my 16th birthday.

Alexa Lopez-Pierce

Groaning as my alarm goes off I aimlessly slap my hand down, trying to get the horrendous sound to stop. Sighing I sit up, untangling myself from the blankets. Picking up my phone I turn the alarm off, going onto my new messages I flip through them, Good fun last night, another party friday you coming? Texting back a quick 'hell yeah' I head over to my wardrobe and throw it open before pulling out pink skinny jeans, a plain white tank top and a cream cardigan. Grabbing a brush I go over my shoulder length light brown hair making sure it's straight before swiping my bangs across my forehead. Slipping on my ray band glasses, I grab my book bag before heading to my kitchen my moms sitting laughing about something.

"Hey Alexa," my mom Santana says.

"Morning baby bug," Mama smiles

"Hey moms." I say sitting in the seat next to my mama, who wraps an arm around my shoulder.

Sierra Lopez-Pierce

"Sierra, Sierra, SIERRA!" My mom shouts switching of the speakers.

"What, oh sorry mom," I say, before grabbing a towel and rubbing it against the back of my neck. Turning around I see my mom standing in the doorway of our home studio.

"All good, if you're having a shower you better hurry up,"

I nod and go to kiss her but she pushes me away muttering about sweat.

Pulling of my dance clothes I have a quick shower before going to my room and pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans, a tight red tank top with lace at the edges. Pulling my long blonde hair up into a tight ballet bun I shrug on my leather jacket before heading downstairs and collapsing into the seat next to Alexa.

"You auditioning for glee club today Alex?" I ask her.

"Yeah, You?"

I nod before reaching into the bowl on the table and taking out a set of keys.

"Don't know what car these are for but I'm taking it, Alexa you coming?"

Andi Hummel-Anderson

"Andi, get up,"

"No, sleeping,"

All of a sudden the covers are ripped off of me, and opening my eyes I see my dad, Blaine, looking down at me.

"Okay I'm up. out so I can get ready," I say, laughing at him.

Going over to my dresser I pull out a pair of light blue jeans, plain t-shirt, and hoodie with the Fall out Boy logo on it. Grabbing my brush I go over my hair so the chestnut brown curls sits just under my rib my bag I head downstairs, sitting on the couch and turning the tv on.

"See, I didn't have to get up so soon, I still have 20 minutes," I say to my my dad, "Papa, he ripped the covers of of me this morning."

"Blaine don't take away our children's comfort,"He shouts from the kitchen.

"It's not my fault she refuses to get out of bed," He answers back, "Fine when your out of bed but impossible to actually get out,"

Raven Hummel-Anderson

Going to my wardrobe I pull it open, trying to decide what one of my creations to wear, before pulling out a tight black dress along with a pink lacy under vest, looking in the mirror I pull it down so it sits halfway down my thighs, and the vest is covering what the v neck shows. Dragging a brush through my knotted curls I sort out the deep violet strands so they sit right at my waist. Slipping on a red leather jacket, I shove my feet into black boots with a three inch heel and head downstairs.

"Hey Rae," My papa, Kurt, says kissing my head.

"Hay Papa," Turning I see my dad and sister watching tv, and throw them a small smile.

"Papa, were auditioning for glee today,"I say, referring to me and my friends.

"Oh Glee, I miss them days, where I met your dad and my friends. Who's the coach?"

"Not a clue," I laugh, listening to his stories of the past before I need to leave for school.

Katherine Lynn

Getting up I throw on my cheerios uniform, and scrap my blonde hair back into a ponytail, so the middle black layer shows in places. Sighing I sit down at my desk and pull out my journal, to add to my latest stories about a superhero realising that the good he is fighting for is actually evil. It's my two guilty pleasures Superheros and writing, nobody knows I like either of them, I'm an athlete not a writer. Sighing I lean back, I just wish I could tell momma about them, but I don't want her to be disappointed in me.

"Kat, you awake?"

"Yeah momma, I'll be down soon," I yell, closing my journal quickly and shoving it into my bag.

Skipping downstairs I slide into the seat next to my momma, and spend a little while speaking about cheerleading and music.

Payton Lynn

As soon as my alarm goes off I jump out of bed and skip over to my dresser, pulling out a denim shirt, and white lacy skater skirt. Rolling the sleeves up to my elbow I place a chunky brown belt around my waist and begin to curl my hair, so the brown locks bounce off my waist. Slipping on a pair of all stars I go onto facebook, I pull up my newsfeed and begin to scroll through it, which isn't really interesting as I have like 4 friends and it's mostly from pages I follow. Shaking that of I grab my bag and head down stairs sitting with my family.

"Morning Payton," He says kissing my head.

"Good morning Dad, Momma, Kat." I smile.

I turn to Kat and begin talking about glee auditions with her.

"Kat, want a ride in with me and Tommy?" I ask her referring to my boyfriend.

Rebecca Puckerman

"Rebecca, mom told me to wake you up, breakfast is downstairs, Fiona will probably be here soon," Rolling over, I see my older sister walk out the room.

Getting up I throw on a pair of gray slim sweatpants, a skillet t-shirt and tie a hoodie around my waist before slipping into a pair of black all stars. Taking my hair out of the ponytail I brush through it so the honey blonde sits at my waist and mess it up slightly to bring out the streaks of blue green and red. Slipping a hair tie onto my wrist I grab my backpack and head down stairs.

"Morning Mom," I say sitting at the table.

"Hey Becs,"

I grab the plate she left out for me eating quickly, before washing it and putting it away.

"Do you need a ride to school? Maya just picked up Alice."

"No, Fiona is picking me up, thanks though," I reply, as I speak my phone goes off in my pocket. "And she's outside, see you later mom," Kissing her cheek I run out and slip into the passenger side of the car.

Alice Puckerman

I'm still focusing on my latest cello piece when I hear Maya's alarm over the computer and glancing at the clock on the wall take in the time. I play until they bot logout of out facetime before heading to my wardrobe, changing into a navy pencil skirt, cream blouse and red blazer, pleating my light brown hair and sliding kirby grips into the sides to keep my fringe out of my face. Packing up my cello and violin I hook up both of the straps, and head into the kitchen, having to go outside as I done up the loft over our garage to use as a bedroom.

"Hey Alice," My mom says from the stove where she is cooking breakfast.

"Morning mom," I reply, kissing her cheek, before sitting down with my algebra homework, working through the remaining equations quickly, but effectively.

"I'll be home later today,"

"Why?"

"Regan decided if he has to deal with extra-curriculars we do as well and singed me and Maya up to glee club with him,"

"That's good sweetheart, you need something that isn't classical music and school drilled into you head,"

"If I want to get a full ride to Juilliard and a place on the royal symphony I need this," I remind her.

She doesn't reply instead drops a kiss to the top of my head and a place of food in front of me.

Tara Schuster

"Tara, you awake sweetheart?" I hear my mom ask through the door.

"Yeah," I shout back quickly, throwing covers over my work and the few pills sitting on my bed. Sighing I head over to my wardrobe, pulling out a dark green pleated skirt, white button down and a black blazer. Brushing my navy hair so it sits just above my chest, arranging it so the red roots are covered slightly. Yawning I go back to my bed, pulling the covers back and packing my books back into my bag. I pick up the pills scattered on my mattress dry swallowing a couple to keep me awake during the day before slipping the others back into a bottle, with the exception of the few I put in my pocket, seeing as I have been awake all night studying.

Heading into the kitchen I grab a cup of coffee and a nutrition bar, before sliding in to a chair across from my parents.

"Hey Tara," MY dad says smiling at me from where he is grading papers. "Are you auditioning for Glee today?"

"Yeah, after school, I think most of our group are, maybe all of them, do you know who the coach is?"

"No I don't, I think it's one of the new teachers."

"Okay,"

Mykala Evans

"Mykala, get up sweetheart," Rolling over I see my mom sitting on my bed.

"Morning mom,"

"Hey sweet girl, you gotta get up, I'm a way to make breakfast, Pancakes."

Rolling out of bed I pick up the clothes I put out last night, a pair of black denim shorts, a grey woollen sweater and dark grey ankle boots. I brush out my sandy hair so it sits on my shoulders, highlighting my slightly tanned skin, before grabbing my bag and heading downstairs collapsing into a seat at the kitchen counter, and Micah, my twin brother, comes down a few minutes later, "Hey Micah, you ready for auditions today?"

"Of course, you?"

"I'm always ready,"

Micah Evans

I wake up to my dad jumping on the bed.

"You act like a 5 year old," I mumble before standing up and shooing him out of the room. Heading to my wardrobe I pull out a pair of black skinny jeans, a blue polo and my black blazer jacket, slipping them on. Checking in the mirror, I run my fingers through my short sandy brown hair, making sure none of the curls are sticking up at a weird angle.

Heading down stairs I slid into the seat next to Mykala and chat with here mindlessly as we eat breakfast before we head out, arguing over who gets to drive, she wins. When we get to the school we head to the notice board to see if we can see any other names on the signup sheet, as we were some of the first.

"25 names, impressive," I say as the bell rings.

Julia Chang

"Jewles, you getting up?" Rolling over I see my sister lying on my bed next to me.

"No," I mumble slowly.

"Don't think that was one of the options mom sent me up with," She laughs pushing me slightly.

"Fine I'll get up."

Stumbling over to my wardrobe I pull out a pair of black leggings and my Fluent in movie quotes and sarcasm sweatshirt, and scrape my black hair into a ponytail. Putting my Canon XF305 camcorder in its bag I swing it over my shoulder and grab my bookbag.

Beverly Chang

I wake up before my alarm and throw my clothes on, a blue sundress with pink flowers covering it along with a cream cardigan. Sitting at my vanity I grimace at the patch of darkness across half my forehead and stretching over to my right cheek across my eye. Getting to work I begin to put makeup on focusing on that part of my face. Half an hour later the horrendous mark is gone and I pick up the single blue contact lense slipping it into the right eye. They are naturally blue but the birthmark goes behind that eye and has made it brown instead.

Heading downstairs I sit at the table next to my dad.

"Beverly can you wake your sister up please, she can get out the bed herself or you can tip her out I don't care just get her up," My mom says from the cooker.

Nodding I head upstairs.

Anna-Jean MaCarthy

Getting up I throw on a pair of light blue jeans and a green t-shirt, slipping on my red knee high boots. Brushing through my blonde locks leaving it to fall around my waist, and grab my white stetson, shoving it on. Checking the time I see its still early, so head downstairs to make breakfast for everyone.

"Hey AJ," My mom says as I'm flipping waffles.

"Oh, Hiya mom, didn't here you get up, breakfast should be finished soon," I tell her, turning back to the stove.

"You shouldn't have. Dad and Mack are up as well," Grabbing a few plates I dish it up, and place it all on the table before sitting down, conversing with my mom while we wait for the boys to come down.

Mack MaCarthy

Yawning I walk over to my wardrobe shoving on a pair of worn navy jeans and a blue t-shirt with the something went wrong evolution saying on it. sweeping my black hair over my forehead and making sure its sitting properly I grab my bag and put all my papers in them. Heading downstairs I sit at the table listening to their mindless conversation, and after eating pull out my AP U.S Politics book and begin to read, soaking in the subject.

Carter Meeks

I have a shower as soon as I get up before heading back to my room and sorting through my clothes trying to find something to wear, setteling on a pair of baggy navy jeans, a plain red t-shirt and a burgundy hoodie, and shove my feet into a pair of navy nikes and run my fingers through my dark brown crew cut, arranging a grey beanie onto my head. Grabbing my backpack I go into my kitchen getting myself cereal for breakfast.

"Hey CJ," My dad says wandering into the room.

"HEy dad, I'll be late home tonight, I'm auditioning for Glee club after school,"

"Okay buddy, I'm sure you'll get in you're voice is something to be heard," He says patting my back.

Isabella Edwards

I glance at the clock again, 4 a.m. Half an hour until I need to get Tasha and Mike up for school, knowing that they will take up all of my time I slip out of bed, careful not to make any loud noises to wake up David. Going into my bag I dig under my school books, pulling out a pair of tattered jeans and a T-shirt, and throwing them on, before taking out a packet of baby wipes, running them over my skin in an attempt to clean myself. Grabbing my brush I pull it through my hair, trying to fix the note of blonde hair that has matted together, giving up I shove it into a messy bun, slipping on my dad's hoodie, which lost his scent years ago. Slipping over to the double bed at the other side of the room I kneel on it, shaking my younger brother and sister awake.

"Izzy, I'm still sleepy," Natasha mumbles loudly.

"Shhh, David's home, we need to be quiet. I know you're still sleepy but we have to go school, how else will we learn?" I whisper, lifting them both off the bed, and running over them with the baby wipes.

"You can teach us, Iz," Michael 'whispers' rubbing his eyes.

"I'm still learning myself silly," I reply, pulling a dress over Natasha's head, before braiding her hair, trying to cover up how dirty it is. I pull out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt for Mike, before turning around and getting him dressed, ruffling his hair. Making sure they have their school bags with all their work in it, I glance over the room, making sure all of our things are in my bag, not wanting to lose what little we have. Grabbing their hands I pull them down stairs with me, sitting them at the kitchen table, which is covered in beer cans. I make quick work of putting them into recycling, before searching the cupboards for something for them to eat, knowing I can't send them to school hungry. All of a sudden I hear a crash from behind me, spinning quickly my eyes take in the scene, one of David stupid vintage model cars is lying on the floor in pieces, Mike standing near it looking terrified. Hearing heavy footsteps from above me I grab a few out of date several bars, shoving them into my bag, before pulling Mike away from the mess, putting him behind me next to Tasha.

"WHO THE HELL BROKE IT?!" I hear bellow from the doorway, my eyes lock on David, and I take in his posture, tense, clenched fist. He is looking for a fight, so I take a step closer to him, knowing the closer I am to him, the less attention he will pay to Mike and Tasha.

"I'm sorry David, I walked into the shelf and it fell before I even noticed what was going on," I lie, edging closer to him.

He storms towards me, grabbing a fistful of my hair before throwing me to the ground, kicking my stomach. "You ungrateful bitch! I open my home to you and them stupid kids, out of the kindness of my heart, and this is how you repay me!"

I bite my tongue, knowing snark isn't going to help this situation. We both know he only took us in for the pay check, that is all we are to people, sometimes it isn't so bad, they just ignore you, pretend you aren't there, other times, you're a personal slave of punching bag. I don't mind though, I can handle it, as long as Natasha and Michael is safe, that's all that matters to me.

David eventually gets tired and goes back up to his room, and I take a deep breath, before standing, hiding the pain exploding through my stomach.

"I'm sorry Izzy," Mike peeps out, looking at his feet.

"It's okay Mikey, it's only a toy, it's over now," I say smiling, before grabbing both of their hands and pulling them out the door, knowing that if we don't hurry we'll miss the bus that will get them to school on time. I clench my teeth and try to take my mind of the stabbing feeling I get with every step, It was worth it.

Cordelia Marie Ecolds

"CORDELIA! GET UP, IT'S A SCHOOL DAY, AND I AM FED UP OF YOU MAKING ME LOOK BAD," My step-mom shouts from down the stairs.

"I'VE BEEN UP FOR AN HOUR!" I shout back, putting my guitar down. Going to my dresser I pull out my if the music's too loud t-shirt along with a pair of black leggings, and high waisted denim shorts. Pulling on a jumper and a pair of van's I go to my mirror, I brush out my light brown hair, leaving it wavy so it stops half way down my back. I grab my bag, running down stairs, I glance into the kitchen seeing Livy, my step-mother, and her two daughters, Alexis and Macie. Sighing I slip out the front door, my dad left with my little brothers earlier leaving me in the clutches of my stupid step mother and her 'lovely children'. I begin the walk to school, putting in my earphones blasting fall out boy and 5 seconds of summer the whole way, when I reach the building I stop, saying hello to a few people I've become friendly with in the past month since I moved here before heading to my locker, passing the notice board on my way, a signup sheet catching my eye, Glee club, after school 3 times a week, taking out a pen I scribble my name down, the more I'm away from my house and my extended family the better.

Regan Donaldson

Logging off of my playstation I get up and grab the first things of off my floor, dark green cargo shorts and a no you're wrong t-shirt. Coming through my shoulder length black dark brown hair I gather up all my school books which are hazardly strewn across the room and head downstairs.

"Regan remember you have that club audition after school today," My mom reminds me from where she is sitting in the kitchen with my younger sister.

"I know," I groan.

"If you don't get in you're going to end up getting kicked out of school, and you graduate soon so you just need to stick in and get your grades, keep the teachers happy,"

"Mom I know, we've had this conversation a billion times," I tell her rolling my eyes.

Grabbing a piece of toast from the plate on the table I head into the living room waiting on Maya to pick me up.

Maya Davidson

I'm pulled by my game when my alarm starts to blast next to my bed.

"Guy's we have been up all night, it's officially morning," I say into my laptop, where my two best friends are looking back at me, sometimes.

"Finish this quest then we can go get ready," Regan says, and on my tv screen I see his ESO character begin to run. The only reply I get from Alice is the faint sound of her Cello that has been the soundtrack to our night.

Logging off of the playstation I head over to where my clothes are hazardly thrown onto my desk, grabbing a pair of black leggings and Trust me I'm a gamer sweatshirt, before scrapping my red hair into a messy ponytail. Heading upstairs from my bedroom, which used to be the basement, I pull out a fruit pot and a bottle of water from the fridge and head to the upper floor of my house. Knocking on the door before letting myself in I sit on the edge of the bed.

"Mom? I have breakfast for you," I say, putting it on the bedside table and taking away last nights dinner plate, which is practically untouched, "You need to eat, keep up your strength,"

She makes no move to respond so I get up, closing the door on my way out, leaning against the wall I take a deep breath and blink back tears as I make my way down the hall, entering another room. I take in the sight as I have everyday for the past 6 years, of the first and only man I have ever loved wasting away, with machines keeping him alive.

"Hey dad," I say, sitting on the bed next to him, careful to avoid wires. "I'm auditioning for glee today, Regan, I told you about Regan when I meet him a few years ago, if you remember, needs an extra curriculum to keep himself from getting kicked out of school, so took it upon himself to sing up me and Alice as well, I told you about Alice as well right? Anyway I'll be home a bit later today, but not too late so don't worry."

Getting up I change his IV's and nutrition gulp stuff before placing a kiss to his cheek and leaving. When I turn around I'm left staring at the door in front of me, the withering words spelling out her name, and pictures still stuck there, sighing I turn around, heading downstairs and eating breakfast alone, as I have done for years and going to school.


	3. Chapter 2- Auditions

Hey Guys, this is another slow chapter, because I wanted to get the auditions done, which is what this is, BUT you get to meet the coaches of Glee and what their first impressions of the kids are, so hope you enjoy it and stick with me.  
Got all the lyrics from AZLyrics, sorry if they are wrong.

* * *

 **Sarah Walker**

"Lorna you ready?" I ask my red-headed friend, sticking my head into her English class.

"Yeah, you got the list?"

"Right here, 25 names, think we have quite a few siblings, because their are groups of the same last name,"

"Should make it interesting," She says laughing, heading down to the auditorium, where we see a group of kids hanging around outside the doors, mostly in groups.

"Seem like quite the bunch," I whisper to her, and she nods back.

"Hey guys," I say to them, "Are you here for the glee auditions?"

They all nod, "Awesome, I'm Miss. Walker, this lovely lady is Miss. Johnston. Were the coaches. Now because I know not everyone likes singing in front of crowds of people you don't necessarily know, or know well, we are thinking you can wait out here and come in one at a time if thats okay with everyone?" I ask.

Nods again, "Okay, has anyone got to be somewhere soon?"

One girl with near the back raises her hand slightly, "Okay, you can go first then, come on," Lorna says with a smile pulling the door open. "If you want to decide who goes next you can, if not we'll just read of the sheet, up to you guys."

We lead down to the stage, sitting at the table near the front as the girl walks onto the stage near the mic.

"Okay sweetheart, what's your name?"

"Isabella Edwards," she replies fiddling with her hands.

"Okay Isabella, if you didn't notice their is a band behind you that knows pretty much every song ever, so deep breath, when you're ready, tell them you're song and go for it." I smile.

She turns around towards the band and says something the mic doesn't pick up, and the fimilar cords to a song start.

"Love this song," Lorna whispers beside me.

 _Hey, don't write yourself off yet_

 _It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on._

 _Just try your best, try everything you can._

 _And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away._

 _It just takes some time,_

 _Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride._

 _Everything, everything will be just fine,_

 _Everything, everything will be alright, alright._

 _Hey, you know they're all the same._

 _You know you're doing better on your own (on your own), so don't buy in._

 _Live right now, yeah, just be yourself._

 _It doesn't matter if it's good enough (good enough) for someone else._

 _It just takes some time,_

 _Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride._

 _Everything, everything will be just fine,_

 _Everything, everything will be alright, alright._

 _It just takes some time,_

 _Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride._

 _Everything, everything will be just fine,_

 _Everything, everything will be alright, alright._

 _Hey, don't write yourself off yet._

 _It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on._

 _Just do your best (just do your best), do everything you can (do everything you can)._

 _And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say._

 _It just takes some time,_

 _Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride._

 _Everything, everything will be just fine,_

 _Everything, everything will be alright, alright._

 _It just takes some time,_

 _Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride._

 _Everything, everything will be just fine,_

 _Everything, everything will be alright._

She gets right into it after the middle corus her soft voice filling the auditorium.

"Wow girl, you got some voice there, first meeting is Tomorrow and we would love to see you there," I tell her.

She nods and smiles, picking up the bag she left at the side of the stage and goes to leave.

"Can you send someone else in, if they haven't decide tell them to go alphabetically please,"

She nods before running up the steps.

"1 down 24 to go," Lorna laughs leaning back in her seat as he door opens again and small, brunette walks and, practically skipping to the stage.

"Hello,"

"Hey," She says flashing a megawatt smile, "My name is PAyton Lynn, and I'm going t sing Braveheart by neon jungle."

"Sounds good, go for it," Lorna smiles.

 _I'm on that late night come and get_

 _I'm on that ripped jeans cigarette_

 _And the whole world stops its turning_

 _As the love fills up our lungs_

 _I'm on that club ground battle scars_

 _I'm on that 3 AM bizarre_

 _And the whole world stops its turning_

 _As the love fills up our lungs_

 _These sweet dreams in motion_

 _Feelings take over_

 _Memories wide open_

 _Summer keeps calling_

 _Braveheart_

 _Show me what you got_

 _Gotta show me when the beat drops_

 _Braveheart_

 _Show me what you got_

 _Gotta show me when the beat drops_

 _Ichi, ni, san, kae_

 _Breathe me in I'll take you high_

 _Eat me up like wild fire_

 _And the whole world stops its turning_

 _As the love fills up our lungs_

 _These sweet dreams in motion_

 _Feelings take over_

 _Memories wide open_

 _Summer keeps calling_

 _Braveheart_

 _Show me what you got_

 _Gotta show me when the beat drops_

 _Braveheart_

 _Show me what you got_

 _Gotta show me when the beat drops_

 _Show me what you got_

 _Show me, show me_

 _When the beat drops_

 _Show me what you got_

 _Show me, show me_

 _When the beat drops_

 _Talkin' bout fresh_

 _We talkin' bout lettuce_

 _All the things_

 _That the lifestyle get us_

 _Stacking cheddar_

 _Chopping feta_

 _If you see my ex_

 _Tell the bitch_

 _Don't sweat us_

 _How many girls you know_

 _Rock lettuce like this_

 _LV on my back_

 _Chanel on my wrist_

 _Js on my feet_

 _What's a bouji, bitch?_

 _Hipster chick_

 _I ain't with that shit_

 _Stone cold rosetta_

 _OG go-getter_

 _Kick game at me_

 _Do you one better_

 _If your girl wanna roll_

 _I just might let her_

 _These sweet dreams in motion_

 _Feelings take over_

 _Memories wide open_

 _Summer keeps calling_

 _Braveheart_

 _Show me what you got_

 _Gotta show me when the beat drops_

 _Braveheart_

 _Show me what you got_

 _Gotta show me when the beat drops_

 _Ichi, ni, san, kaesu_

"The first practice is tomorrow Payton, we hope to see you there,"

"Thanks, I'll send someone else in," She smiles bouncing off the stage.

"Very Energetic," Lorna comments.

"Yeah, bubbly," I say turning to her.

The next kid walks onto the stage, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Hey sweetie, what's you're name,"

"Keira Puckerman," She replies looking uncomfortable.

"Okay hun, when you're ready."

After telling the band her song the notes begin to sound and her husky voice filter to us.

 _My lover's got humour_

 _She's the giggle at a funeral_

 _Knows everybody's disapproval_

 _I should've worshipped her sooner_

 _If the heavens ever did speak_

 _She's the last true mouthpiece_

 _Every Sunday's getting more bleak_

 _A fresh poison each week_

 _"We were born sick," you heard them say it_

 _My church offers no absolutes_

 _She tells me, "Worship in the bedroom."_

 _The only heaven I'll be sent to_

 _Is when I'm alone with you_

 _I was born sick_

 _But I love it_

 _Command me to be well_

 _Aaay. Amen. Amen. Amen._

 _Take me to church_

 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

 _I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

 _Offer me that deathless death_

 _Good God, let me give you my life_

 _Take me to church_

 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

 _I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

 _Offer me that deathless death_

 _Good God, let me give you my life_

 _If I'm a pagan of the good times_

 _My lover's the sunlight_

 _To keep the Goddess on my side_

 _She demands a sacrifice_

 _Drain the whole sea_

 _Get something shiny_

 _Something meaty for the main course_

 _That's a fine-looking high horse_

 _What you got in the stable?_

 _We've a lot of starving faithful_

 _That looks tasty_

 _That looks plenty_

 _This is hungry work_

 _Take me to church_

 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

 _I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife_

 _Offer me my deathless death_

 _Good God, let me give you my life_

 _Take me to church_

 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

 _I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife_

 _Offer me my deathless death_

 _Good God, let me give you my life_

 _No Masters or Kings_

 _When the Ritual begins_

 _There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin_

 _In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene_

 _Only then I am human_

 _Only then I am clean_

 _Ooh oh. Amen. Amen. Amen._

 _Take me to church_

 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

 _I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

 _Offer me that deathless death_

 _Good God, let me give you my life_

 _Take me to church_

 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

 _I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife_

 _Offer me my deathless death_

 _Good God, let me give you my life_

"Wow, you're in, we will see you tomorrow after school," I say softly to her.

She nods before walking off stage and heading to the door.

"She really connected their didn't she," I mumble.

"Yeah, she looked uncomfortable the whole time, but it was most likely just nerves,"

We stop as another Girl walks onto the stage, looking confident.

"Loving the hair girl," Lorna blurts out.

Laughing slightly I ask her name.

"Rebecca Puckerman,"

The music starts quickly and she gets right into the song, her confidence showing in her steady, strong voice.

 _I fell in love in a 7/11 parking lot_

 _Sat on the curb drinking slurpees we mixed with alcohol_

 _We talked about all our dreams and how we would show 'em all (whoa oh oh oh)_

 _I told him I got a plan and I'm gonna dominate_

 _And I don't need any man to be getting in my way_

 _But if you talk with your hands then we can negotiate (whoa oh oh oh)_

 _I'll just keep moving my body (yeah,yeah)_

 _I'm always ready to party (yeah,yeah)_

 _No I don't listen to mommy (yeah,yeah)_

 _And I'll never say that I'm sorry_

 _I am a American girl_

 _Hot blooded and I'm ready to go_

 _I'm loving taking over the world_

 _Hot blooded, all American girl (Whoa oh oh oh )_

 _I was raised by a television_

 _Every day is a competition_

 _Put the key in my ignition (Oh-way-oh)_

 _I wanna see all the stars and everything in between_

 _I wanna buy a new heart out of a vending machine_

 _'Cause It's a free country so baby we can do anything (Whoa oh oh)_

 _I'll just keep moving my body (yeah)_

 _I'm always ready to party (yeah)_

 _No I don't listen to mommy (yeah)_

 _And I'll never say that I'm sorry_

 _I am a American girl_

 _Hot blooded and I'm ready to go_

 _I'm loving taking over the world_

 _Hot blooded, all American girl (Whoa)_

 _I was raised by a television_

 _Every day is a competition_

 _Put the key in my ignition (Oh-way-oh)_

 _You know we're gonna shine so bright (Oh we're gonna shine so bright...)_

 _Oh, baby, gonna go all night (Oh we're gonna go all night)_

 _You know we're gonna shine so bright (Oh we're gonna shine so bright...)_

 _Oh, baby, gonna go all night_

 _I am a American girl_

 _Hot blooded and I'm ready to go_

 _I'm loving taking over the world (I'm taking over)_

 _Hot blooded, all American girl (Whoa)_

 _I am a American girl_

 _I was raised by a television_

 _Every day is a competition_

 _Put the key in my ignition (Oh-way-oh)_

 _I am a American girl_

 _Hot blooded and I'm ready to go_

 _I'm loving taking over the world (I'm taking over, whoa woah woahwoah)_

 _I am a American girl ._

"Thank you Rebecca, that was awesome. We will see you tomorrow after school,"

"Okay, bye." She says before strutting off the stage.

"Seems nice, strong."

"I like her,"

A minute or two later the next kid appears.

"Hair, why do you all have such cool hair!" Lorna exclaims next to me.

Elbowing her in the ribs I turn to the stage, and send the girl a smile.

"Hey, Im Raven Hummel-Anderson, and I'm going to be singing Fashion by Lady Gaga,"

"Go for it Raven," Lorna encourages.

Soon we are surrounded by her powerful voice, strong and smooth.

 _Fashion!_

 _Looking good and feeling fine_

 _Looking good and feeling fine_

 _Looking good and feeling fine_

 _Slay, Slay_

 _Looking good and feeling fine_

 _Looking good and feeling fine_

 _Looking good and feeling fine_

 _Fashion!_

 _Step into the room_

 _Like it's a catwalk_

 _Fashion!_

 _Singing to the tune_

 _Just to keep them talking_

 _Fashion!_

 _Walk into the light_

 _Display your diamonds and pearls in mine_

 _Fashion!_

 _Married to the night_

 _I own the world, we own the world_

 _Look at me now!_

 _I feel on top of the world in my Fashion!_

 _Look at me now!_

 _I feel on top of the world in my Fashion_

 _Looking good and feeling fine_

 _Looking good and feeling fine_

 _Looking good and feeling fine_

 _Slay, slay_

 _Looking good and feeling fine_

 _Looking good and feeling fine_

 _Looking good and feeling fine_

 _Slay, slay_

 _You've got company_

 _Make sure you look your best_

 _Fashion!_

 _Make up on your face_

 _A new designer dress_

 _Fashion!_

 _There's a life on Mars_

 _Where the couture is beyond, beyond_

 _Fashion!_

 _Married to the stars!_

 _I own the world, we own the world_

 _Look at me now!_

 _Like we're on top of the world in my Fashion!_

 _Look at me now!_

 _Like we're on top of the world in my Fashion!_

 _Looking good and feeling fine_

 _Looking good and feeling fine_

 _Looking good and feeling fine_

 _Slay, slay_

 _Looking good and feeling fine_

 _Looking good and feeling fine_

 _Looking good and feeling fine_

 _Slay, slay_

 _I take it off, I put it on_

 _I feel alive, when I transform_

 _But this love's not material_

 _Now take it in, and turn me on_

 _Zip me up, it can't be wrong_

 _Cause your new look's ethereal_

 _Looking good, and feeling fine_

 _Looking good and feeling fine_

 _Looking good and feeling fine_

 _Looking good and feeling fine_

 _Looking good and feeling fine_

 _Looking good and feeling fine_

 _Je me sens_

 _Fashion!_

 _Donnez moi Christian Louboutins_

 _Fashion!_

 _Le monde est témoin_

 _C'est la vie en_

 _Fashion!_

 _Je suis en haute couture en_

 _Fashion!_

 _Fashion, fashion!_

 _Fashion, fashion!_

 _Fashion, fashion!_

 _Fashion, fashion!_

"Thank you Raven, that was brilliant, we look forward to seeing you tomorrow after school."

"Okay, I'll send in the next person,"

"Strong, confident, knows what she wants,"

"Definitely, good contribution to a competitive group,"

"Hi," Turning back to the stage we see a younger girl, "Hey sweetie, what's you're name?"

"Danielle Hudson," She says softly.

"Okay Danielle. When you're ready,"

Were soon surrounded by soft cords of a song and then Dainelle's soft, sweet voice.

 _When tomorrow comes_

 _I'll be on my own_

 _Feeling frightened of_

 _The things that I don't know_

 _When tomorrow comes_

 _Tomorrow comes_

 _When tomorrow comes_

 _And though the road is long_

 _I look up to the sky_

 _And in the dark I found,_

 _I lost hope that I won't fly_

 _And I sing along, I sing along_

 _And I sing along_

 _I got all I need when I got you and I_

 _I look around me, and see a sweet life_

 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

 _You're getting me, getting me through the night_

 _Can't stop my heart when you're shinin' in my eyes_

 _Can't lie, it's a sweet life_

 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

 _You're getting me, getting me through the night_

 _I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top_

 _And I'm not afraid when the rain won't stop_

 _'Cause you light the way_

 _You light the way, you light the way_

 _I got all I need when I got you and I_

 _I look around me, and see a sweet life_

 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

 _You're getting me, getting me through the night_

 _Can't stop my heart when you're shinin' in my eyes_

 _I can't lie, it's a sweet life_

 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

 _You're getting me, getting me through the night_

 _'Cause you're my flashlight_

 _You're my flashlight_

 _You're my flashlight_

"Thank you Danielle, that was really beautiful,"

"Thanks, I'll get someone else," She says heading out of the auditorium.

"Sweet, a bit shy,"

"Well it balances out from the confidont ones, individuality,"

The auditoriom door opens again and another girl walks onto the stage.

"Hello," Lorna smiles.

"Hey, My names Maya Davidson," She says glancing behind her at the band, "Umm, do you guys know fast car by Tracy Chapman?"

Soon her soft raspy voice is in the room, the sweet harmony accompanying it.

 _You got a fast car_

 _I want a ticket to anywhere_

 _Maybe we make a deal_

 _Maybe together we can get somewhere_

 _Any place is better_

 _Starting from zero got nothing to lose_

 _Maybe we'll make something_

 _Me myself I got nothing to prove_

 _You got a fast car_

 _I got a plan to get us out of here_

 _I been working at the convenience store_

 _Managed to save just a little bit of money_

 _Won't have to drive too far_

 _Just 'cross the border and into the city_

 _You and I can both get jobs_

 _And finally see what it means to be living_

 _See my old man's got a problem_

 _He live with the bottle that's the way it is_

 _He says his body's too old for working_

 _His body's too young to look like his_

 _My mama went off and left him_

 _She wanted more from life than he could give_

 _I said somebody's got to take care of him_

 _So I quit school and that's what I did_

 _You got a fast car_

 _Is it fast enough so we can fly away?_

 _We gotta make a decision_

 _Leave tonight or live and die this way_

 _So remember when we were driving driving in your car_

 _Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk_

 _City lights lay out before us_

 _And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder_

 _And I had a feeling that I belonged_

 _I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone_

 _You got a fast car_

 _We go cruising, entertain ourselves_

 _You still ain't got a job_

 _And I work in a market as a checkout girl_

 _I know things will get better_

 _You'll find work and I'll get promoted_

 _We'll move out of the shelter_

 _Buy a bigger house and live in the suburbs_

 _So remember when we were driving driving in your car_

 _Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk_

 _City lights lay out before us_

 _And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder_

 _And I had a feeling that I belonged_

 _I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone_

 _You got a fast car_

 _I got a job that pays all our bills_

 _You stay out drinking late at the bar_

 _See more of your friends than you do of your kids_

 _I'd always hoped for better_

 _Thought maybe together you and me find it_

 _I got no plans I ain't going nowhere_

 _So take your fast car and keep on driving_

 _So remember when we were driving driving in your car_

 _Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk_

 _City lights lay out before us_

 _And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder_

 _And I had a feeling that I belonged_

 _I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone_

 _You got a fast car_

 _Is it fast enough so you can fly away?_

 _You gotta make a decision_

 _Leave tonight or live and die this way_

"Wow Maya that was, breathtaking, we will see you tomorrow after school,"

She nods, "Okay. I'll send in Regan or Alice so I can get home."

"She seems sweet,"

"Yeah, 7 down 18 to go,"

"Can we not just tell them they are all in and go home, I'm exhausted."

"Nope, got to see them all Lorna,"

The next kid is another girl,who is being weighed down by a cello and violin.

"Hey, my name is AlIce puckerman,"

"Hey, go for it Alice,"

 _La di da da da na_

 _Yeah_

 _Everybody loves to tell me I was born an old soul_

 _Better keep my eyes wide open_

 _There's so much that I don't know_

 _Just another hotel room_

 _Never felt so all alone_

 _I think about my granddad's eyes,_

 _And they always send me home_

 _I can almost hear him now_

 _Gotta make him proud_

 _I keep my eyes wide open_

 _Bless this ground, unbroken_

 _I'm about to make my way_

 _Heaven help me keep my faith_

 _And my eyes wide open_

 _I can't see two steps ahead of me,_

 _When the fog comes rollin' in_

 _I never thought I'd miss the rain_

 _Lord knows how long it's been_

 _This dream burns inside of me,_

 _And I can't just let it go_

 _There's still so much that I don't know_

 _I keep my eyes wide open_

 _Bless this ground, unbroken_

 _I'm about to make my way_

 _Heaven help me keep my faith_

 _And my eyes wide open_

 _All I have is just this moment_

 _I don't want to miss a second_

 _'Cause it could all be gone in an instant_

 _Yeah, in an instant..._

 _I keep my eyes wide open_

 _Bless this ground, unbroken_

 _I'm about to make my way_

 _Heaven help me keep my faith_

 _And my eyes wide open_

 _I'm about to make my way_

 _Heaven help me keep my faith_

 _My eyes wide open_

 _Keep my eyes...wide...open_

 _"Thank you Alice, we will see you tomorrow,"_

 _She nods and heads out. "Very, proper, the way she carried herself."_

 _"Did you see the instruments, she's a classical girl, but she has a set of pipes on her,"_

 _A boy comes wandering up to the stage. "Alright guys," He nods, towards us. "Im Regan."_

 _"Hey Regan, when you're ready dude,"_

 _Wasting this time, trying to play it safe,_

 _and trying to cover up what our hearts want to say_

 _We've been hiding these words, we don't have to anymore_

 _'Cause we're standing still_

 _Tell me what we're waiting for_

 _If you're in, I'm in_

 _If you're down, I'm down_

 _Do you want this too?_

 _'Cause I need it now_

 _If you say the word, I'll erase your doubts,_

 _I can show you,_

 _I can show you,_

 _That we don't have to be careful_

 _'Cause my cards are on the table_

 _If you're in, I'm in_

 _If you're down, I'm down_

 _Let's do this,_

 _Let's do this..._

 _Right now_

 _I know that you're scared, but you don't have to be afraid_

 _'Cause I won't let you down,_

 _I'll be there every step of the way_

 _We've been keeping it quiet, but I need to say it out loud_

 _'Cause it's about time to let our walls come down_

 _If you're in, I'm in_

 _If you're down, I'm down_

 _Do you want this too?_

 _'Cause I need it now_

 _If you say the word, I'll erase your doubts,_

 _I can show you,_

 _I can show you,_

 _That we don't have to be careful_

 _'Cause my cards are on the table_

 _If you're in, I'm in_

 _If you're down, I'm down_

 _Let's do this,_

 _Let's do this..._

 _Right now_

 _Tell me why, Tell me why we wait so long_

 _When we know, When we know where we belong_

 _If you're in, I'm in_

 _If you're down, I'm down_

 _Do you want this too?_

 _'Cause I need it now_

 _If you say the word, I'll erase your doubts,_

 _I can show you,_

 _I can show you,_

 _If you're in, I'm in_

 _If you're down, I'm down_

 _Do you want this too?_

 _'Cause I need it now_

 _If you say the word, I'll erase your doubts,_

 _I can show you,_

 _I can show you,_

 _That we don't have to be careful_

 _'Cause my cards are on the table_

 _If you're in, I'm in_

 _If you're down, I'm down_

 _Let's do this,_

 _Let's do this..._

 _If you're in, I'm in,_

 _If you're down, I'm down..._

"Amazing, Thank you, we'll see you tomorrow,"

He nods before hightailing it out of the room.

"He seems okay, a bit reluctant to be here but nice,"

"He is in my English class, he's not really a school person. The two girls before him are his friends, they're always together," she tells me as the next kid comes in.

"Hello,"

"Hi, I'm Alexa Lopez-Pierce,"

"Nice to meet you Alexa, go for it when you're ready,"

She shifts on stage, looking nervous as the first notes play, before her soft voice starts.

 _I stare at my reflection in the mirror:_

 _"Why am I doing this to myself?"_

 _Losing my mind on a tiny error,_

 _I nearly left the real me on the shelf._

 _No, no, no, no, no..._

 _Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!_

 _Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_

 _It's okay not to be okay._

 _Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart._

 _Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_

 _Just be true to who you are!_

 _Brushing my hair—do I look perfect?_

 _I forgot what to do to fit the mould, yeah!_

 _The more I try the less it's working, yeah_

 _'Cause everything inside me screams_

 _No, no, no, no, no..._

 _Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!_

 _Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_

 _It's okay not to be okay._

 _Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart._

 _But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_

 _There's nothing wrong with who you are!_

 _Yes, no, egos, fake shows, like whoa!_

 _Just go and leave me alone!_

 _Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight,_

 _With a smile that's my home!_

 _That's my home, no…_

 _No, no, no, no, no..._

 _Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!_

 _Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_

 _It's okay not to be okay..._

 _Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart._

 _Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_

 _Just be true to who you are!_

 _Yeah yeah yeah_

"Woah, that was bloody brilliant Alexa, we'll see you tomorrow,"

"OKay, thank you," She smiles before heading back out.

"She seemed quite nervous, unsetteled,"

"Yeah, she did, but it's one of the resons we are brining Glee back to this school, back in Calliforna it helped a lot of kids, us included, I mean Lorna were teachers, I didn't think I was going to graduate high-school, never mind come back to it,"

"I know, hopefully we can do for these kids what they done for us."

"Hello, my name is Mykala Evens, and I will be singing Nobodys supposed to be here by Deborah Cox.

The notes hit us and soon her voice filters around us.

 _How did you get here?_

 _Nobody's supposed to be here_

 _I've tried that love thing for the last time_

 _My heart says no, no!_

 _Nobody's supposed to be here_

 _But you came along and changed my mind_

 _I've spent all my life, on a search to find_

 _The love who'll stay for eternity_

 _The heaven sent to fulfill my needs_

 _But when I turn around_

 _Again, love has knocked me down_

 _My heart got broken, oh it hurt so bad_

 _I'm sad to say, love wins again_

 _So I placed my heart under lock and key_

 _To take some time, and take care of me_

 _But I turn around and you're standing here_

 _How did you get here?_

 _Nobody's supposed to be here_

 _I've tried that love thing for the last time_

 _My heart says no, no!_

 _Nobody's supposed to be here_

 _But you came along and changed my mind_

 _This time I swear I'm through_

 _But if only you knew_

 _How many times I've said those words_

 _Then fall again, when will I ever learn_

 _Knowing these tears I cry_

 _This lovely black butterfly_

 _Must take a chance, and spread my wings_

 _Love can make you do some crazy things_

 _So I placed my heart under lock and key_

 _To take some time, and take care of me_

 _But I turn around and you're standing here_

 _How did you get here?_

 _Nobody's supposed to be here_

 _I've tried that love thing for the last time_

 _My heart says no, no!_

 _Nobody's supposed to be here_

 _But you came along and changed my mind_

"We will see you tomorrow plumdrop," Lorna says, before Mykala leaves.

"Another one with a bit of spunk to her,"

"Nodding I turn around I score off her name from the signup sheet and jot it down on the club list.

"Hello, my name is Micah Evans and I'm going to sing This Woman's Work by Maxwell."

 _Pray God you can cope_

 _I'll stand outside_

 _This woman's work_

 _This woman's world_

 _Oh it's hard on the man_

 _Now his part is over_

 _Now starts the craft of the Father_

 _I know you've got a little life in you yet_

 _I know you've got a lot of strength left_

 _I know you've got a little life in you yet_

 _I know you've got a lot of strength left_

 _I should be crying but I just can't let it show_

 _I should be hoping but I can't stop thinking_

 _All the things we should've said that I never said_

 _All the things we should've done but we never did_

 _All the things we should've given but I didn't_

 _Oh, darling, make it go, make it go away_

 _Give me these moments_

 _Give them back to me_

 _Give me your little kiss_

 _Give me your..._

 _I know you have a little life in you yet_

 _Give me your hand, babe_

 _I know you have a lot of strength left_

 _Give me your pretty hand_

 _I know you have a little life in you yet_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _I know you have a lot of strength left_

 _My love child_

 _I know you have a little life in you yet_

 _Whatever you need me_

 _I know you have a lot of strength left_

 _Give me your hand_

 _I know you have a little life in you yet_

 _Give me your hand_

 _I know you have a lot of strength left_

 _I should be crying but I just can't let it show, baby_

 _I should be hopin' but I can't stop thinkin'_

 _Of all the things we should've said that we never said_

 _All the things we should've done that we never did_

 _All the things that you wanted from me_

 _All the things that you needed from me_

 _All the things I should've given but I didn't_

 _Oh, darling, make it go away, just make it go away_

"Fantastic. You're in, first practice is tomorrow,"

"Strong voice, we haven't had a lot of guys but the ones we have had have great vocals, strong,"

"Oh yeah, so far its been a great turn out, were about half way through now."

Another girl walks up the aisle onto the stage.

"Hey, what's your name?" Lorna asks.

"Andi Hummel-Anderson,"

"Alright Andi, tell the band you're song and go for it,"

She nods, smiling.

 _Like a small boat_

 _On the ocean_

 _Sending big waves_

 _Into motion_

 _Like how a single word_

 _Can make a heart open_

 _I might only have one match_

 _But I can make an explosion_

 _And all those things I didn't say_

 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_

 _I will scream them loud tonight_

 _Can you hear my voice this time?_

 _This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep_

 _Everybody's worried about me_

 _In too deep_

 _Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)_

 _And it's been two years_

 _I miss my home_

 _But there's a fire burning in my bones_

 _Still believe_

 _Yeah, I still believe_

 _And all those things I didn't say_

 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_

 _I will scream them loud tonight_

 _Can you hear my voice this time?_

 _This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _A lot of fight left in me_

 _Like a small boat_

 _On the ocean_

 _Sending big waves_

 _Into motion_

 _Like how a single word_

 _Can make a heart open_

 _I might only have one match_

 _But I can make an explosion_

 _This is my fight song (Hey!)_

 _Take back my life song (Hey!)_

 _Prove I'm alright song (Hey!)_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _No I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

"Wow girl you got some pipes on you, we will see you tomorrow,"

"She's sweet,"

"Hello my name is Carter Meeks," A taller boy says standing on the stage.

"Okay Carter, go for it,"

Slowly the first notes begin and we are mesmerised by his soft voice.]

 _Well I heard there was a secret chord_

 _That David played and it pleased the Lord_

 _But you don't really care for music, do you?_

 _Well it goes like this:_

 _The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift_

 _The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah..._

 _Well your faith was strong but you needed proof_

 _You saw her bathing on the roof_

 _Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya_

 _She tied you to her kitchen chair_

 _She broke your throne and she cut your hair_

 _And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah..._

 _Baby I've been here before_

 _I've seen this room and I've walked this floor (you know)_

 _I used to live alone before I knew ya_

 _And I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

 _And love is not a victory march_

 _It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah..._

 _There was a time when you let me know_

 _What's really going on below_

 _But now you never show that to me, do ya?_

 _But remember when I moved in you_

 _And the holy dove was moving too_

 _And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah..._

 _Maybe there's a God above_

 _But all I've ever learned from love_

 _Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya_

 _And it's not a cry that you hear at night_

 _It's not somebody who's seen the light_

 _It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..._

 _Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..._

 _Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, hallelujah_

"Thank you Carter, that was lovely,"

"As he leaves Lorna leans over to me, "He seems very sweet,"

Nodding we turn to the stage when the next adutionee walks onto it.

"Hello, my name is Sierra Lopez-Peirce,"

"Hey Sierra, when you're ready girl," Lorna says enfusiasticlly.

The beat kicks in soon and we lean back, enjoing the music.

 _I don't mind letting you down easy_

 _But just give it time_

 _If it don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while_

 _You're not the big fish in the pond no more_

 _You are what they're feeding on_

 _So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?_

 _So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?_

 _Ain't it fun living in the real world_

 _Ain't it good being all alone_

 _Where you're from_

 _You might be the one who's running things_

 _Well, you could ring anybody's bell and get what you want_

 _You see, it's easy to ignore trouble_

 _When you're living in a bubble_

 _So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?_

 _So what are you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you?_

 _Ain't it fun living in the real world_

 _Ain't it good being all alone_

 _Ain't it good to be on your own_

 _Ain't it fun you can't count on no one_

 _Ain't it good to be on your own_

 _Ain't it fun you can't count on no one_

 _Ain't it fun living in the real world_

 _Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

 _Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

 _Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

 _Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

 _Ain't it fun_

 _Ain't it fun_

 _Baby, now you're one of us_

 _Ain't it fun_

 _Ain't it fun_

 _Ain't it fun_

 _Ain't it fun living in the real world_

 _Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone_

 _Ain't it fun living in the real world_

 _('Cause the world don't orbit around you)_

 _Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone (oh)_

 _Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

 _(Down to your mama)_

 _Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

 _(Don't go crying to your mama)_

 _Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

 _(Oh, this is the real world)_

 _Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

 _(Don't go crying to your mama)_

 _This is the real world_

 _This is the real world_

 _Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

 _Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

 _Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

 _Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

 _"Thank you hun, well see you tomorrow,"_

"She was… she looks very focused and determind but her song didn't say that,"

"She could be both Sarah, you're determined but still absoulotly crazy at some points,"

I laugh slightly, leaning back into my chair, "Here comes the next kid,"

"Hello my name is Cordelia Ecolds,"

"Hey Cordelia, when you're ready," Lorna shouts from next to me.

 _Can't count the years on one hand_

 _That we've been together_

 _I need the other one to hold you_

 _Make you feel, make you feel better_

 _It's not a walk in the park_

 _To love each other_

 _But when our fingers interlock,_

 _Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it_

 _'Cause after all this time I'm still into you_

 _I should be over all the butterflies_

 _But I'm into you (I'm into you)_

 _And baby even on our worst nights_

 _I'm into you (I'm into you)_

 _Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

 _'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

 _Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you_

 _Recount the night that_

 _I first met your mother_

 _And on the drive back to my house_

 _I told you that, I told you that I loved ya_

 _You felt the weight of the world_

 _Fall off your shoulder_

 _And to your favorite song_

 _We sang along to the start of forever_

 _And after all this time I'm still into you_

 _I should be over all the butterflies_

 _But I'm into you (I'm into you)_

 _And baby even on our worst nights_

 _I'm into you (I'm into you)_

 _Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

 _'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

 _Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you_

 _Some things just, some things just make sense_

 _And one of those is you and I (Hey)_

 _Some things just, some things just make sense_

 _And even after all this time (Hey)_

 _I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by_

 _That I'm not into you_

 _I should be over all the butterflies_

 _But I'm into you (I'm into you)_

 _And baby even on our worst nights_

 _I'm into you (I'm into you)_

 _Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

 _'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

 _Yeah, after all this time_

 _I'm still into you_

 _I'm still into you_

 _I'm still into you_

"Amazballs, thanks Cordelia," Leaning back in her seat, Lorna yawns.

"Nice, confidant, I didn't sense any nerves."

"Me either, this is going better than expected," I say as the doors open again.

"Hi, my name is Julia Chang," A younger girl says, fidling with her hands.

"Hey hunny, when you're ready," I say shooting her a smile.

 _Every night I remember that evening_

 _The way you looked when you said you were leaving_

 _The way you cried as you turned to walk away_

 _The cruel words and the false accusations_

 _The mean looks and the same old frustrations_

 _I never thought that we'd throw it all away_

 _But we threw it all away._

 _And I'm a little bit lost without you_

 _And I'm a bloody big mess inside_

 _And I'm a little bit lost without you_

 _This aint a love song this is goodbye (oooooh)_

 _This aint a love song this is goodbye (ooooh)_

 _I've been lost, I've been out, I've been losing_

 _I've been tired, I'm all hurt and confusion_

 _I've been mad, I'm the kind of man that I'm not_

 _I'm going down, I'll be coming back fighting_

 _I may be scared and a little bit frightened_

 _But I'll be back, I'll be coming back to life_

 _I'll be coming back to life_

 _And I'm a little bit lost without you_

 _And I'm a bloody big mess inside_

 _And I'm a little bit lost without you_

 _This aint a love song this is goodbye (oooooh)_

 _This aint a love song this is goodbye (ooooh)_

 _Whoooo_

 _And you can try (you can try)_

 _And you can try but you'll never keep me down_

 _And you can try (you can try)_

 _And you can try but you'll never keep me down_

 _La la la la la la la_

 _And I'm a little bit lost without you_

 _And I'm a bloody big mess inside_

 _And I'm a little bit lost without you_

 _This ain't a love song this is goodbye_

 _It's alright (It's alright) cause you can try but you'll never keep me down_

 _It's alright (It's alright) I may be lost but you'll never keep me down_

 _You can try (you can try) you can try but you'll never keep me down_

 _You cant try (you can try) I know I'm lost but I'm waiting to be found_

 _you'll never keep me down_

 _you'll never keep me down_

 _never keep me down_

"Thank you Julia, that was great, we'll see you tomorrow after school,"

"Thank you," She says quietly, her hand running over a small bag she is carrying before heading out.

"She was quiet, solid voice though,"

"Yeah, she seemed quite uncomfortable up their,"

Another girl walks onto the stage, bearing resemblance to the one before her.

"Hello my name is Beverly Chang," She says smiling widely and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Hey Beverly, go for it,"

 _She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away_

 _She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days_

 _She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late._

 _He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape."_

 _She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name_

 _Like Lois Lane_

 _And she smiles, oh the way she smiles_

 _She's talking to angels,_

 _Counting the stars_

 _Making a wish on a passing car_

 _She's dancing with strangers,_

 _Falling apart_

 _Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

 _In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah_

 _Waiting for Superman_

 _She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse_

 _Nothing's making sense_

 _She's been chasing an answer, a sign lost in the abyss,_

 _This Metropolis_

 _She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late._

 _He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day."_

 _She says, "If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this,_

 _Left without a kiss."_

 _Still, she smiles, oh, the way she smiles, yeah_

 _She's talking to angels,_

 _Counting the stars_

 _Making a wish on a passing car_

 _She's dancing with strangers,_

 _She's falling apart_

 _Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

 _In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah_

 _She's waiting for Superman..._

 _...to lift her up and take her anywhere_

 _Show her love and flying through the air_

 _Save her now before it's too late tonight_

 _Oh, at the speed of light_

 _And she smiles_

 _She's talking to angels,_

 _Counting the stars_

 _Making a wish on a passing car_

 _She's dancing with strangers,_

 _She's falling apart_

 _Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

 _In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah_

 _She's waiting for Superman..._

 _...to lift her up and take her anywhere_

 _Show her love, oh, and flying through the air_

 _Save her now before it's too late tonight_

 _She's waiting for Superman_

"Thank you Beverly, that was fantastic," I tell her leaning onto the desk in front of me,

She smiles broadly before thanking us and skipping out.

"Bubbly," Lorna mutters from next to me.

"Yep, very bubbly," LAughing I check the list seeing how many are left " 7 more,"

As I say this the doors open behind us and a girl wanders in with black hair standing out against her pale skin.

"I'm scared," I whisper to Lorna quietly."

Laughing she shakes her turning to the stage, "Hello, whats you're name?"

"Caitlyn Puckerman," She says shortly, shifting her bag strap over her shoulder.

"Okay Caitlyn, when you're ready," Lorna tells her shooting her a small smile.

 _In the time of chimpanzees_

 _I was a monkey_

 _Butane in my veins_

 _So I'm out to cut the junkie_

 _With the plastic eyeballs,_

 _Spray-paint the vegetables_

 _Dog food stalls with the beefcake pantyhose_

 _Kill the headlights_

 _And put it in neutral_

 _Stock car flaming' with a loser_

 _And the cruise control_

 _Baby's in Reno with the vitamin D_

 _Got a couple of couches,_

 _Sleep on the love seat_

 _Someone keeps saying'_

 _I'm insane to complain_

 _About a shotgun wedding_

 _And a stain on my shirt_

 _Don't believe everything that you breathe_

 _You get a parking violation_

 _And a maggot on your sleeve_

 _So shave your face_

 _With some mace in the dark_

 _Saving' all your food stamps_

 _And burning' down the trailer park_

 _(Yo. Cut it.)_

 _Soy un perdedor_

 _I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?_

 _(Double-barrel buckshot)_

 _Soy un perdedor_

 _I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?_

 _Forces of evil in a bozo nightmare_

 _Banned all the music with a phony gas chamber_

 _'Cuz one's got a weasel_

 _And the other's got a flag_

 _One's on the pole, shove the other in a bag_

 _With the rerun shows_

 _And the cocaine nose-job_

 _The daytime crap of the folksinger slop_

 _He hung himself with a guitar string_

 _Slap the turkey-neck_

 _And it's hanging' from a pigeon wing_

 _You can't write if you can't relate_

 _Trade the cash for the beef_

 _For the body for the hate_

 _And my time is a piece of wax_

 _Falling' on a termite_

 _Who's choking' on the splinters_

 _Soy un perdedor_

 _I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?_

 _(Get crazy with the cheeze whiz)_

 _Soy un perdedor*_

 _I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?_

 _(Drive-by body-pierce)_

 _(Yo, bring it on down)_

 _Soooooooyy..._

 _(I'm a driver; I'm the winner;_

 _Things are gonna change_

 _I can feel it)_

 _Soy un perdedor_

 _I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?_

 _(I can't believe you)_

 _Soy un perdedor_

 _I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?_

 _Soy un perdedor_

 _I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?_

 _(Sprechen sie Deutsch, baby?)_

 _Soy un perdedor_

 _I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?_

 _(Know what I'm saying'?)_

"Thank you Caitlyn," I say smiling at her as she leaves before turning to Lorna, "She looked scary," I mumble.

"Looks are deceiving Sarah, I'm sure she is lovely," She tells me laughing before the door opens again, and a young blonde in a cherrios uniform comes in.

"Hello, my name is Katherine Lynn," she says smiling slightly.

"Okay Katherine, when you're ready,"

 _Maybe I'm just crazy_

 _Maybe I'm a fool_

 _Maybe I don't know how to love but_

 _Maybe I do_

 _Maybe you know more than me but_

 _This much is true_

 _This little heart and brain of mine say_

 _We're through with you_

 _And I wonder does it blow your mind_

 _That I'm leaving you far behind_

 _I wonder does it stop your heart to know_

 _You're not my sunshine anymore_

 _Okay you're pretty_

 _Your face is a work of art_

 _Your smile could light up New York City after dark_

 _Okay you're coverboy pretty_

 _Stamped with a beauty mark_

 _But it's such a pity a boy so pretty_

 _With an ugly heart_

 _Maybe you'll get married_

 _And she will kiss your feet_

 _While I give all my rights away_

 _I won't lose no sleep_

 _Maybe on your honeymoon_

 _You'll think of me_

 _But if you don't won't shed a tear_

 _Yeah I can guarantee_

 _And I wonder does it blow your mind_

 _That I'm leaving you far behind_

 _I wonder does it stop your heart to know_

 _You're not my sunshine anymore_

 _Okay you're pretty_

 _Your face is a work of art_

 _Your smile could light up New York City after dark_

 _Okay you're coverboy pretty_

 _Stamped with a beauty mark_

 _But it's such a pity a boy so pretty_

 _With an ugly heart_

 _Okay you're pretty_

 _Your face is a work of art_

 _Your smile could probably light up New York after dark_

 _Okay you're coverboy pretty_

 _Stamped with a beauty mark_

 _But it's such a pity_

 _A boy so pretty_

 _With an uh- an uh- an ugly heart_

 _An uh an uh an ugly heart_

 _So..._

 _Okay you're pretty_

 _Your face is a work of art_

 _Your smile could light up New York City after dark_

 _Okay you're coverboy pretty_

 _Stamped with a beauty mark_

 _But it's such a pity a boy so pretty_

 _With an ugly heart_

 _Okay you're pretty_

 _Your face is a work of art_

 _Your smile could light up New York City after dark_

 _Okay you're coverboy pretty_

 _Stamped with a beauty mark_

 _But it's such a pity a boy so pretty, so pretty, so pretty_

 _With an ugly heart_

"Thank you Katherine, that was lovely we'll see you tomorrow,"

Turning to Lorna I smile and slowly laugh.

"THis s taking forever isn't it," Befor leaning my head on my hand.

"Yeah, it is. She was nice, seemed really sweet,"

"She did," The door opens again, "5 more," I whisper.

"Hello, my name is Tara Schuster and I will be singing Boom Clap,"

"Okay Tara, lets hear it," I smile at her.

 _Boom! Boom! Boom! Clap!_

 _You're picture perfect blue_

 _Sunbathing on the moon_

 _Stars shining as your bones illuminate_

 _First kiss just like a drug_

 _Under your influence_

 _You take me over you're the magic in my veins_

 _This must be love_

 _Boom! Clap!_

 _The sound of my heart_

 _The beat goes on and on and on and on and_

 _Boom! Clap!_

 _You make me feel good_

 _Come on to me, come on to me now_

 _Boom! Clap!_

 _The sound of my heart_

 _The beat goes on and on and on and on and_

 _Boom! Clap!_

 _You make me feel good_

 _Come on to me, come on to me now_

 _No silver or no gold_

 _Could dress me up so good_

 _You're the glitter in the darkness of my world_

 _Just tell me what to do_

 _I'll fall right into you_

 _Going under cast a spell just say the word_

 _I feel your love_

 _Boom! Clap!_

 _The sound of my heart_

 _The beat goes on and on and on and on and_

 _Boom! Clap!_

 _You make me feel good_

 _Come on to me, come on to me now_

 _Boom! Clap!_

 _The sound of my heart_

 _The beat goes on and on and on and on and_

 _Boom! Clap!_

 _You make me feel good_

 _Come on to me, come on to me now_

 _You are the light and I will follow_

 _You let me lose my shadow_

 _You are the sun, the glowing halo_

 _And you keep burning me up with all your love, uh_

 _Boom! Clap!_

 _The sound of my heart_

 _The beat goes on and on and on and on and_

 _Boom! Clap!_

 _You make me feel good_

 _Come on to me, come on to me now_

 _Boom! Clap!_

 _The sound of my heart_

 _The beat goes on and on and on and on and_

 _Boom! Clap!_

 _You make me feel good_

 _Come on to me, come on to me now_

 _Boom! Clap!_

 _The sound of my heart_

 _The beat goes on and on and on and on and_

 _Boom! Clap!_

 _You make me feel good_

 _Come on to me, come on to me now_

 _Boom! Clap!_

 _The sound of my heart_

 _The beat goes on and on and on and on and_

 _Boom! Clap!_

 _You make me feel good_

 _Come on to me, come on to me now_

"Thank you sweetpea that was awesome, we'll see you tomorrow," I tell her happily.

"She seemed quite jittery, did you see the way her hand was moving?"

"It was probably nerves Lorna,"

"Just saying,"

"Hello my name is Tanner Hudson and I will be singing stay with me by Sam Smith."

"Okay Tanner go for it,"

 _Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand_

 _But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man_

 _These nights never seem to go to plan_

 _I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

 _Oh, won't you stay with me?_

 _'Cause you're all I need_

 _This ain't love, it's clear to see_

 _But darling, stay with me_

 _Why am I so emotional?_

 _No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control_

 _And deep down I know this never works_

 _But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt_

 _Oh, won't you stay with me?_

 _'Cause you're all I need_

 _This ain't love, it's clear to see_

 _But darling, stay with me_

 _Oh, won't you stay with me?_

 _'Cause you're all I need_

 _This ain't love, it's clear to see_

 _But darling, stay with me_

 _Oh, won't you stay with me?_

 _'Cause you're all I need_

 _This ain't love, it's clear to see_

 _But darling, stay with me_

"Thank You Tanner, Tomorrow after school, hope to see you there,"

He nods heading out as Lorna whispers about his hair.

"Seems very friendly," I say ignoring her comment.

"He's a happy little guy," Lorna adds looking at the list.

We see another girl walk up, "She looks like a cowgirl," Lorna whispers leaning into me.

Sending her a look to get her to shut up I turn towards the stage sending a smile to the blonde headed girl, "Hey there sweetie, what's you're name?"

"Hello my name is Anna-Jean McCarthy, but you can call me AJ,"

"Okay AJ take it away,"

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._

 _Since the day they got married_

 _He'd been praying for a little baby boy_

 _Someone he could take fishing_

 _Throw the football, be his pride and joy_

 _He could already see him holding that trophy_

 _Taking his team to state_

 _But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket_

 _All those big dreams changed_

 _And now, he's wrapped around her finger_

 _She's the center of his whole world_

 _And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect_

 _All-American girl_

 _Sixteen short years later_

 _She was falling for the senior football star_

 _Before you knew it he was dropping passes_

 _Skipping practice just to spend more time with her_

 _The coach said, "Hey, son, what's your problem_

 _Tell me have you lost your mind?_

 _Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college._

 _Boy, you better tell her goodbye."_

 _But now, he's wrapped around her finger_

 _She's the center of his whole world_

 _And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect_

 _All-American_

 _And when they got married and decided to have one of their own_

 _She said, "Be honest, tell me what you want?"_

 _And he said, "Honey, you ought to know..._

 _A sweet, little, beautiful one just-a like you._

 _I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American..."_

 _Now he's wrapped around her finger_

 _She's the center of his whole world_

 _And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect_

 _All-American girl_

 _All-American girl_

"Thanks AJ, that was awesome, we will see you tomorrow after school,"

"Thanks," She says nodding and heading out.

"She carried herself very well, had a air of sensibility around her,"

"She was wearing a cowboy hat," Lorna says looking at me.

"And you spent most of highschool wearing metallic clothes,"

"Oh shut up Sarah, you wore dungarees,"

"Shhh, lets not talk about high school," I laugh turning red.

Nodding she turns to the stage where another girl has appeared during our conversation.

"Hello chica," I smile.

"Hello, my name is Phoebe Phrye-Hudson, and I'm going to be singing Smile by Avril Lavigne," She says energetically, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Okay Phoebe go for it," Lorna smiles.

 _You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

 _I do what I want when I feel like it_

 _All I wanna do is lose control_

 _Oh, oh_

 _But you don't really give a shit_

 _You go with it, go with it, go with it._

 _'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll_

 _Yo-u said "Hey,_

 _What's your name?"_

 _It took one look_

 _And now we're not the same_

 _Yeah you said "Hey."_

 _And since that day_

 _You stole my heart_

 _And you're the one to blame_

 _(Yeah)_

 _And that's why I smile_

 _It's been a while_

 _Since every day and everything has_

 _Felt this right_

 _And now you turn it all around_

 _And suddenly you're all I need_

 _The reason why I-I-I_

 _I smi-i-ile_

 _Last night I blacked out I think_

 _What did you, what did you put in my drink?_

 _I remember making out and then, oh, oh_

 _I woke up with a new tattoo_

 _Your name was on me and my name was on you_

 _I would do it all over again_

 _Yo-u said "Hey,_

 _What's your name?"_

 _It took one look_

 _And now we're not the same_

 _Yeah you said "Hey."_

 _And since that day_

 _You stole my heart_

 _And you're the one to blame_

 _(Yeah)_

 _And that's why I smile_

 _It's been a while_

 _Since every day and everything has_

 _Felt this right_

 _And now you turn it all around_

 _And suddenly you're all I need_

 _The reason why I-I-I_

 _I smi-i-ile_

 _The reason why I-I-I_

 _I smi-i-ile_

 _You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

 _I do what I want when I feel like it_

 _All I wanna do is lose control_

 _You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

 _I do what I want when I feel like it_

 _All I wanna do is lose control_

 _(Yeah)_

 _And that's why I smile_

 _It's been a while_

 _Since every day and everything has_

 _Felt this right_

 _And now you turn it all around_

 _And suddenly you're all I need_

 _The reason why I-I-I_

 _I smi-i-ile_

 _(The reason) The reason why I-I-I_

 _I smi-i-ile_

 _The reason why I-I-I_

 _I smi-i-ile_

"Thank you Phoebe that was fantastic, we will see you tomorrow,"

She smiles broadly before skipping out the room.

"I think she just left with all my energy, S. Like she sucked it up into her and skipped out the room,"

"She was very energetic, but energetics good,"

"She can sing though," Nodding I look at the list.

"Oh last one," I say.

"Thank god, I can't wait to get home," She says as the door opens again.

The last audition is a older girl with very long pink hair surrounding her, practically hiding her from our view. She is physically trembling.

"Hey sweetie, what's you're name?"

"Fi..Fio.. Fiona, Puckerman," She stutters out quietly.

"OKay Fiona, whenever you are ready to go let's hear that voice of yours,"

"It takes a couple of minutes but eventually she works up the courage and her soft voice begins, trembling slightly in the first verse but eventually becoming solid.

 _I remember years ago_

 _Someone told me I should take_

 _Caution when it comes to love_

 _I did, I did_

 _And you were strong and I was not_

 _My illusion, my mistake_

 _I was careless, I forgot_

 _I did_

 _And now when all is done_

 _There is nothing to say_

 _You have gone and so effortlessly_

 _You have won_

 _You can go ahead tell them_

 _Tell them all I know now_

 _Shout it from the roof tops_

 _Write it on the sky line_

 _All we had is gone now_

 _Tell them I was happy_

 _And my heart is broken_

 _All my scars are open_

 _Tell them what I hoped would be_

 _Impossible, impossible_

 _Impossible, impossible_

 _Falling out of love is hard_

 _Falling for betrayal is worse_

 _Broken trust and broken hearts_

 _I know, I know_

 _Thinking all you need is there_

 _Building faith on love and words_

 _Empty promises will wear_

 _I know, I know_

 _And now when all is gone_

 _There is nothing to say_

 _And if you're done with embarrassing me_

 _On your own you can go ahead tell them_

 _Tell them all I know now_

 _Shout it from the roof tops_

 _Write it on the sky line_

 _All we had is gone now_

 _Tell them I was happy_

 _And my heart is broken_

 _All my scars are open_

 _Tell them what I hoped would be_

 _Impossible, impossible_

 _Impossible, impossible_

 _Impossible, impossible_

 _Impossible, impossible!_

 _Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)_

 _I remember years ago_

 _Someone told me I should take_

 _Caution when it comes to love_

 _I did_

 _Tell them all I know now_

 _Shout it from the roof tops_

 _Write it on the sky line_

 _All we had is gone now_

 _Tell them I was happy_

 _And my heart is broken_

 _All my scars are open_

 _Tell them what I hoped would be_

 _Impossible, impossible_

 _Impossible, impossible_

 _Impossible, impossible_

 _Impossible, impossible_

 _I remember years ago_

 _Someone told me I should take_

 _Caution when it comes to love_

 _I did..._

"That was lovely Fiona thank you, we look forward to seeing you tomorrow," I tell her with a soft smile,"

She smiles, her fear coming back to her and practically runs out the room.

"She made me nervous," Lorna comments as we grab our bags and head up the stairs.

"I know, I felt really bad for her, she was obviously terrified up their."

"I have like 5 classes essays to grade tonight," She groans.

"Aww diddums does poor Lorna have to work, who knew teaching our future would be so much time-consuming,"

"Oh hush, you phoned me last night stressing over the fact that half of one of your classes don't know the things you teach,"

"Thats different, okay. You teach them things that they don't necessarily know, you would think a bunch of 18 year olds know how people get pregnant," I say, still shocked at some of the answers that were handed in. "That means that I'm going to have to go through that whole topic again, one girl said she only has sex when she's not on her period, and then another girl argued with her that you can get pregnant that way, its when you're ON you're period you can't get pregnant. LIke no, you can always get pregnant, use contraceptives, now I need to go into a very detailed conversation about sex with them,"

She starts laughing, "Oh god, what is the youth turning into. That is what you grt for being a health teacher Sarah,"

"I just want to get this topic over with, I'm teaching all the classes the same thing, and its horrible, I don't like talking to 14 year olds about sex," I moan.

"Aww Diddums, poor Sarah has to help keep the youth healthy," She laughs mocking me.

Shoving her arm as we rach our cars I lean against the door of mine, "Well today went better than expected. I say we don't rush into this meeting tomorrow, and just use it to get to know the kids,"

"Sounds like a plan, well I will see you on Lunch tomorrow,"

"If I haven't died from trying to teach teenagers about safe-sex,"

"Sarah, it's important, they need to know these things,"

"I know, that is what makes me able to do it, and obviously they need it. Apparently all they got on sex from the old teacher was don't do it. Thier teens they are going to have sex, they need to know about it, not just the mechanics and how to be safe about it but the emotional part of it aswell,"

"I know, alright I better go deal with these essays, I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Bye Lorna,"

 **Can I just say that I am now in love with like all of these songs.**

 **Here are the song's-**

 **Isabella- Jimmy Eat World- The middle**

 **Payton- Braveheart- Neon Jungle**

 **Keira- Take me to church- Hozier**

 **Rebecca- American Girl- Bonnie McKee**

 **Raven- Fashion- Lady Gaga**

 **Danielle- Flashlight- Hailee Steinfeld**

 **Maya- Fast Car- Tracy Chapman.**

 **Alice-Eyes Wide Open- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Regan-In- Simple Plan.**

 **Alexa-Who you are - Jessie J**

 **Mykala- Nobody's supposed to be here- Deborah Cox**

 **Micah- This Womans Work- Maxwell**

 **Andi- Fight Song- Rachel Platten**

 **Carter- Hallelujah -Jeff Buckley**

 **Sierra- Ain't It Fun- Paramore.**

 **Cordelia- Still into you- Paramore**

 **Julia- This ain't a love song- Scouting for girls.**

 **Beverly- Daughtry- Waiting for superman**

 **Caitlyn- Loser- Beck**

 **Tanner- Stay with me- Sam Smith**

 **Anna-Jean- All-American Girl- Carrie Underwood**

 **Phoebe- Smile- Avril Lavigne**

 **Fiona-Impossible -Shontelle**


	4. Chapter 3- Celebrations

**Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long but I'm still getting into the flow of this story, and their are alot of charecters. Also I'm getting the parents jobs sorted out and have most of them but still have a few I'm not sure about so if anyone ones to pick a job for _Santana, Kitty, Ryder, Jake, Mason, Jane, Rodrick or Maddison_ ****please send them in :)**  
 **Anyway here is this chapeter, please let me know what you think, thank you everyone who reviewed it means alot to me, and if you have any Ideas or things you want to see please send them in and I'll try to get them in.**

* * *

 **Tanner Hudson**

"Hey dad," Walking into his office I sit on the couch in the corner of the room.

"Hey Squirt, how was the audition?" He says, looking up from the student files on the desk.

"Good, I got in, first practice is tomorrow,"

"Thats awesome, well done dude,"

Pulling out my books, I begin to work on my spanish assignment, tapping the arm of the couch with my pen. Hearing my dad sigh I look up, seeing him run his fingers through his hair.

"Whats wrong dad?"

"Just the joys of being the VP, I'm going through the senior files, and their are a couple of bothersome ones poking up. Did you see if a Regan Donaldson was at the audition today?"

"Ummm, I saw Rebecca's sister with a couple of people, and I think thats her friend, and his name was on the audition board." I tell him, thinking about it.

"Thanks, I'll catch up with the glee coaches later and make sure,"

Going back to my homework I slip in a pair of earphones, working through the problems I have been assigned.

 **Danielle Hudson**

"Hey Danielle," Looking up from my homework, I see my mom walk into the dining room.

"Hey,"

"Did you audition?"

"Yeah, I got in,"

"Good, Honestly Danielle, I think it will be good for you, I loved it when I was in high school, and it really helped me make friends,"

"Okay, I have homework,"

"Alright, I'm away to start on dinner,"

Going back to homework, I begin to hum, keeping my boredom at bay.

The door opens and Tanner comes in with my dad, laughing about something.

"Hey Danielle, Did you just walk home? I could of giving you a lift,"

"I know, but you would still have been about an hour, and I wanted to get home,"

Closing my school books i get up, going up to my room, I sit down at my keyboard, trying to finish putting the lyrics I wrote to music, sighing I lean back in my seat, staring at the ceiling.

 **Phoebe Phrye-Hudson**

Heading to my car, I slide in, sending a text to Raven before pulling out of the car park, I head home, sticking the radio on. As soon as I get to my house, I run in, slipping of my shoes and collapsing next to my mom on the couch.

"Hey Phoebe'," Her fingers run through my hair, and I lean back into her "How was the audition?"

"Good, I got in, so did everyone else as far as I know, Fiona went after me so I'm not sure about her, I'm going to text her later,"

"Thats good baby, I'm glad you got in,"

We watch some program on tv, but I can't help but wonder what it would be like if my parents were still alive.

 **Keira Puckerman**

Leaving the auditorium I give a small smile to Fiona before heading out of the school, walking home, feeling the binding around my chest starting to slip and rub. Trying to adjust it slightly I sigh, leaving it, I'll fix it when I get home.

"Who's that?" I hear shout as I walk in the door, coming from the kitchen.

"Keira," I yell back, "Caitlyn and Fiona were still at school when I left,"

Going up stairs, I pull of my shirt, and take the medical wrap of my chest, rubbing the sides where it was digging in and checking in the mirror I see the deep red skin from it being rubbed, grabbing the diaper rash cream from my drawer I rub it into my sides and chest before covering it with baby powder, as I'm re-wrapping my chest someone knocks on my bedroom door.

"KT, can I come in?"

"One sec dad," I yell, speeding up and putting my shirt back on, before opening my door.

"You okay?" He asks looking at me.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I ask quickly, shifting my eyes around.

"Alright," He says slowly, glancing me over, "Mom wants to go out for dinner, because all you girls got in for glee, so were leaving soon and meeting your uncle Jake, aunt Marley and their girls as well, okay?"

I nod as I see my dad look behind me, "Why have you got baby powder … diaper cream and ace bandages?"

Looking behind me I see them all sitting on my bedside table, "No reason, I'll be down in a minute," I say shutting the door and breathing deeply before going back to my mirror, and making sure the binding isn't showing, before going back downstairs.

 **Caitlyn Puckerman**

Dropping of Julia and Beverly on my home, I pull into my driveway, and sit in the car for a few minutes seeing my moms car, great. GRabbing my bag, I go into the door, closing it heavily.

"Caitlyn? Fiona? That you?"

"Just me mom," I shout back, walking into kitchen where she's sitting at the table with files in front of her.

"How was the audition?"

"Fine."

"Is Fiona still there?"

"Yep,"

"Watch the attitude Caitlyn,"

"What attitude?"

"The one you were using,"

"I don't think I was using on,"

She gives me a look, and casting her a snide look I turn around and head up to my room, passing Keira's room I hear her snuffle quietly as if she's crying but I honestly don't care, so keep walking.

Grabbing the book from health, _Thirteen Reasons Why_ , I sit on my bed, opening it, I'm on Courtney, I lean back on my bed, at get back to reading.

 **Fiona Puckerman**

I'm tripped up by a grey ball throwing herself at my legs when I open my front door, and reaching down I pick up muse, kissing her forehead.

"Hey sweetheart, mommy missed you," I whisper softly.

"Hey Fiona, how did your audition go?"

"Okay, I got in so thats good," I smile my attention focused on muse.

"Thats great sweetheart, I think we should go out for tea, because all of you girls got in, Puck, go tell Keira and Caitlyn,"

"Sure, want to invite Jake and his girls as well?"

"Yes, tell them to meet at Blaine's restaurant in an hour,"

Dad nods and pull out his phone walking upstairs.

I go into the living room, sitting on the couch with muse on my lap, scratching her head.

 **Sierra Lopez-Pierce**

After I audition I head straight home, not having gymnastics today, my moms aren't home and Alexa said she was going to do something earlier, so I go straight to my room, changing into leggings and a crop vest top, going to the studio, I'm in there for about half an hour before I begin to feel a small sharp pain in my knee, but shake it off and keep dancing, knowing that it's common as I feel it a lot, from bearing weight on it, so I'll be fine.

"You're getting good at that," Spinning around I see my blonde haired mother leaning against the door jam.

"I should hope so, I've been dancing for 13 years," I laugh going over and leaning on the wall next to her.

"How was the audition?"

"I got in, so did Alex, but she's went out somewhere," I smile, unwrapping my feet, and letting the blisters from ballet air out.

"She's always out," I hear my other mom say before she appears in the doorway, "Sierra they look quite sore," She says looking at my feet.

"Yeah, I just got new pointe shoes, and they haven't broken in properly yet, a few more days of practices and we'll be fine," I smile up at her, re-wrapping my feet in fresh bandages and jumping up.

 **Raven Hummel-Anderson**

Walking into my papa's boutique I head into the back finding him going through the materials.

"Hey Papa,"

"Raven, how did you get on today sweetheart?"

Going through the old material bin, I look up at him, "Good, I got in,"

"Amazing, I'm so glad, do you know how you're sister got in?"

"No, never asked," I say pulling out a pale red nylon roll, "Can I get this?"

"Sure, take anything except from that stuff, It just came in," He says pulling out his phone and texting someone.

"Papa, have you got any netting, to add onto that dress I made yesterday,"

"Over their Rae," he says motioning to the other side of the room.

Getting a few more things I sit at the table in the back, cutting fabric into a skirt shape, before starting to sew it together, and adding some extra netting, bunched in some places and hanging in others.

Looking at the time, I pull out my school books, getting some homework done before I need to go to school.

 **Katherine Lynn**

Running home I go straight to my room, and take off my cheerios outfit, changing into a pair of purple shorts, a bright yellow vest top and a blue shirt, slipping on a pair of knee high socks. Taking my hair of the pony tail I mess it up, making sure the black shows through the messy blond waves. Grabbing my bag I put in my notebook, pencils and a few comic books before going back downstairs and running into my mom at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Kat, how did the audition go?"

"Good, I got in, can I go meet up with my cheer friends at the mall?"

"Sure thing sweetie, do you need money?"

"No its fine, I'll see you later,"

Running to the bus stop, I get on it just before it leaves, heading downtown.

"Hey guys," I call out, getting closer to the mismatched group hanging about.

"KAT! Hi, where have you been?"

"I had an thing on after school," I tell them, sitting down on a box, and pulling out my notepad.

"Hows the story going?"

"Good, I'm about halfway through it now," I say looking up at Travis, where he's reading a superman comic, his brown bangs covering one of his hazel eyes.

We hang around for a few hours, just writing, reading and talking before I start making my way home.

 **Payton Lynn**

"Not now baby, I need to go home," I whisper to my boyfriend, as he litters kisses on the side of my neck.

"Come on, we'll be quick, I really want you," He whispers back into my ear.

Sighing, I beging to kiss him, not wanting to make him hate me, because he's the only friend I have.

"Quick, my mom and dad are waiting for me," I say back to him as he takes of my top.

Half an hour later we pull into my driveway and leaning over the console I kiss him, "I love you,"

"I love you to baby," He whispers back, before I climb out of the car and head inside.

"Hey Payton, how did you get on?"

"Good, I'm in, is Kat home yet?"

"She was, she went out, something about going to the mall with the cheer team" My mom tells me, looking up from her charts.

Going to my bedroom I take out my school books throwing them onto the bed, before dumping my bag on the dresser, my eyes glancing at the unopened box of tampons that should of been used last week.

Shaking my head I start working on my math homework pushing that from my head, my periods just late.

 **Rebecca Puckerman**

After auditioning I go and sit back with my friends, sliding down next to Fiona, they are having their own conversation, but me and Fiona just sit in silence, which i'm fine with. Looking over at the others my eyes sit on the purple-headed beauty, laughing with Phoebe. Lifting a slightly tanned hand, I push my hair behind my ear and move my eyes, settling them on my sister and her friends.

I feel a hand on my knee, and looking to my side see my best friend smile slightly at me, she's the only one who knows I have been crushing on Raven since Sophomore year.I smile back at her and look down at my lap, glancing sideways at Raven.

 **Tara Schuster**

Knocking on the door of my dad's classroom I go in, running my hand through his graying hair before jumping up onto his desk.

"Hey Tara, how was the audition?"

"Good, I got in," I tell him.

"Who is the teacher?"

"There's two. Umm, Miss. Johnston and Miss. Walker?"

"Is that the Health teacher and a English Teacher?"

"I think so, are you ready to go home?"

"Yes, you're mom's already left,"

When we get home I go straight to my room and pull out my school books, yawning. Shutting my door I go into my bedside table and moving things around pull out the bottle of speed, taking two of them, before stuffing them back and starting to read over Trig for the test tomorrow.

"Tara, dinners ready."

"Okay mom, one second," Dry swallowing a few more pills I go downstairs, sliding into my seat at the dining room table, we small talk about our days and my schoolwork, and I leave as soon as we finish going back to my studying. I feel myself begin to get tired during a shakespeare play and glancing at the clock see its 3 in the morning. Going into my drawer again I take a few pills out, realising I only have a few left, which will keep me going until tomorrow afternoon, Grabbing my phone I scroll down past my conversations with my friends and text Jeremy, the guy who sells me them, apparently his brother has ADD and doesn't take them, but I honestly don't care, If it gets me through studying and test I'll take them.

 **Mykala Evans**

"Dad said he still has an hour and a half left here, want to go have a 1v1 basketball?" I ask my brother, walking towards the sports building in the school where our dad works.

"Sure, meet in the hall in 5?"

Nodding I head into the girls locker room, pulling out a pair of shorts and my WMHS t-shirt, scrapping my hair into a ponytail. Stretching my back, I shove my bag into one of the lockers, and head through the door, seeing my brother standing in the middle of the hall with a basket ball.

"Okay, full court, no roles, first to 10 goals?"

"Sure, you're going down little sis,"

"You are like 3 minutes older than me,"

We play for an hour both scoring 9 shots, before my dad comes in and we head home.

 **Micah Evans**

"Go wash up and set the table please guys," My mom says from the kitchen as we walk in.

Slipping of our shoes we run upstairs, washing quickly before going back to the dining room, where me and Mykala work in harmony setting the table for dinner.

"How did the audition go?"

"Good, we both got in," we say in sync.

"Woooo, well done guys, I know you would," My mom says in between bites, "I need to go to LA next week for a few days, so I'll be gone Tuesday till Friday,"

"Alright, are you recording?"

"Yeah, we have a few more songs to add onto the album, only a few months till release,"

"Here comes another hit album," I say.

"And a few million dollars," Mykala laughs.

 **Julia Chang**

Caitlyn drops me and Beverly of home, and going in I go straight to my room, pulling out my laptop and starting to edit the short film I have been making for class, focusing mainly on the lighting of scenes at the moment, having finished the sounds last night. Looking up I look at my wall, the blue walls staring me in the face. It's boring me, I'm going to paint it. Putting my laptop on the bed, I go into the cupboard at the end of the hall, where we keep the paint. Yellow, green or purple.

Shrugging my shoulders I grab the sunshine yellow paint with a paintbrush and head back to my room, begin to paint the first wall, although really I'm practically just throwing paint onto the wall.

"What are you doing?" I hear from behind me, and turning I see my dad leaning against the doorjamb.

"I don't like the blue, its dull, so I was like lets paint it and there were a few colors and I thought Yellow, because its the color of sunshine, and happiness, so I'm paint my wall yellow" I say, turning back to the wall, "Maybe I should of picked purple, I like purple. Oh my god, I just got a great idea for a short film," I say quickly, dropping the paint brush and going over to my laptop, opening a note page and begging to type quickly.

"Julia? Whats going on?"

"Nothing, I just got a really good idea, and I need to write it down or i'll forget it," I reply, begging to hum. "Well that song is stuck in my head now,"

T _he whole damn world is just as obsessed_

 _With who's the best dressed and who's having sex_

 _Who's got the money, who gets the honeys_

 _Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess_

 _And you still don't have the right look_

 _And you don't have the right friends_

 _Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends_

 _High school never ends_

 _Check out the popular kids_

 _You'll never guess what Jessica did_

 _How did Mary Kate lose all that weight_

 _And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight_

 _And the only thing that matters_

 _Is climbing up that social ladder_

 _Still care about your hair and the car you drive_

 _Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five_

"Oh crap, I forgot what I was writing," I say laughing, "Oh well, does mom need help with dinner?" I ask, closing my laptop.

"Ummm, I'm not sure you should be cooking," He says glancing down at the brush, which is currently soaking a yellow patch into my brown carpet. Opps.

 **Beverly Chang**

"Hey momma," I say going into the kitchen and leaning back onto the counter next to her.

"Hey Beverly, how was auditions?"

"Good, yeah me and Juls both got in, as well as Caitlyn, so were all pretty happy about that, and there's quite a lot of other people as well, like Caitlyn's sisters and their friends,"

"Thats good sweetheart," Turning around she sighs, and pushes strands of my dark brown hair out of my face, "You need to stop hiding away, you're beautiful Beverly, don't let your birthmark make you think you're not, and you're eyes are memorising, naturally, the brown one captivates you and the blue one sparkles, Stop hiding away,"

"It's disgusting mom, I still want it removed when I'm old enough,"

"Bev laser surgery hurts, you don't need it, and because of where it is it can blind you,"

"Mom its horrible and I'm getting it removed," I yell at her going upstairs.

 **Anna-Jean McCarthy**

"Hey Mr. Hummel-Anderson," I say, walking into the restaurant's kitchen.

"Hello AJ, how did the audition go?"

"Good, we all got in, Ravens said to tell you she's gone to the other Hummel-Anderson's office," I tell him, tying my hair up and washing my hands.

"You got it covered in here if I go out and see how everythings going?"

"Of course."

Turning to the stove I look at the specials board and begin working on them, knowing that i what we go through the most. Humming away to myself, I throw myself into my cooking.

After finishing them I pop my head around the corner, searching for Blaine.

"MR Hummel-Anderson, I've made the specials and kept them warming, what do you want me to do now?"

"Umm, can you make a few of the cakes, I'll be there soon," He says, smiling at me.

20 minutes later the cakes are in the oven, so I pull out my school books, doing my homework as everything cooks as I always do.

"Thanks for that AJ, I think were good at the moment because everything else is made on order, what you working on?"

"Health, I figured seeing as one of the glee coaches is the teacher I should get it done, properly,"

"Probably a good idea, what topic are you on?"

"Umm, drugs,"

"Oh right, yeah don't take drugs,"

"I know Mr. Hummel-Anderson,"

"AJ will you call me Blaine please, you have known me most your life and worked here since you started high-school,"

"Sorry Mr. Hum...Blaine, " I apologize, getting up to take the cakes out the oven.

 **Mack McCarthy**

After my last class of the day, I head to my locker to get the rest of my school books, knowing AJ is audition for glee today, then heading to the restaurant I don't need to wait for her and can just go home.

"Hey Mack," Turning around I see a few girls, who I recognize from one of my classes.

Nodding, I turn back to my locker, shoving books into my bag.

"Ummm, we were wondering if you maybe wanted to go see the new horror movie with us this weekend," The brunette twirls a long strand around her finger, while the blonde bats her eyes, looking at me suggestively. Sending the a small smile I shake my head no and give them a small wave before turning and heading to my car, throwing the bag into the back seat, before heading home, turning the radio on and drumming my fingers on the steering wheel.

 **Carter Meeks**

"Coach Evans?" I yell, jogging to catch up with him.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Ummm, I was wondering if I could try-out for the football team?"

"Try-outs were last week," He replys stopping to look at me.

"I know, I missed them, but I really want to join, please just give me a chance,"

"Tomorrow after school work for you? I'm free,"

"I actually have Glee,"

"Oh, ummm, when are you free?"

"Wednesday, Glee is on Tuesday, Thursday and Friday," I say, recalling what I saw on the board.

"Okay, there is a practice on Wednesday so come along to that, are you sure you can make the commitment, we practice Monday, Wednesday and Saturday with games every second Sunday, so you wouldn't have a lot of free time with that and glee, then you're school work,"

"I'm sure, I'll make time,"

He nods, before checking his watch and saying goodbye, heading off.

 **Isabella Edwards**

Sighing I glance at the clock as I leave the school I still have over an hour until I need to pick up Tasha and Mike but I was worried about being stuck there when they got out and having to wait around, after school club has saved my ass so many times. Sitting in the carpark of the local elementary school, I pull out my homework, working through the problems set today.

"Izzy, Izzy" Looking up I see my little brother and sister bounding towards me, smiles lighting up their face. I put my book back in my bag and stand up.

"Hey guys, how was school?"

"We, umm, we got invited to a birthday party, can we go?"

I feel my smile drop, "When?"

"Saturday,"

"David is off on Saturday guys so we need to stay in,"

"Oh, okay," They both look down, and it makes my stomach hurt, knowing that I crushed them, although I had no choice, David would never let them leave the house, but maybe I could get them out, I might need to pay the price but if it makes them happy.

"Actually, I think you can go, when and where?"

Both of their faces light up as they hand me the invitations, Saturday, 11am and their address. I smile at them, slipping the invitations into my bag, and grabbing their hands running across the street, seeing our bus at the stop. Now I need to figure out how to get them out the house, and find a present for their friend, with no money.

 **Cordelia Ecolds**

After auditioning i go to my locker to grab my school books, looking down at my phone. Rounding the corner to my locker I collide with someone.

"Oh look its Cordelia," I hear the familiar squeak of my 'lovely' step-sisters voice.

"It's bad enough we have to deal with her at home, we need to see her at school as well," Of course they are together.

"And now she's in a stupid little singing club, so her screeching is going to be going of none stop,"

Next thing I know there's some kind of liquid over my head and dripping down my back. Their high pitched laugh fades away as they leave.

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

Looking up I see a girl around the same age as me, her brown eyes looking down at me"Yeah, yeah I'm fine,"

"You just auditioned for glee club didn't you?"

"Yeah," Getting up I twist my hair trying to get the most of the …. whatever it is out.

"Same, my names Andi,"

"Cordelia," I reply, opening my locker.

"So who were they?"

"My step-sisters,"

"Kind of mean aren't they,"

"Yeah, but what can you do about it,"

Walking out of school we talk about mindless things, realising we live on the same street we walk home together, laughing about random things.

 **Andi Hummel-Anderson**

Walking around the corner I see a girl on the floor with some form of drink covering her and two tall girls standing over her, laughing, as they walk away I go up to her, helping her up.

We talk slightly learning are both going to be in glee club and we live on the same street, before starting to walk home together, laughing. I think I just made my first friend if I'm being honest, which is good.

When I get to my house I realise I'm the only one home, so changing, I grab my bike out of the shed and head to the dance studio, to get some extra practice. When I walk in I see Brittany and Mike leaning against the front desk looking over paper work.

"Hey, Andi," Brit calls out as she see's me.

"Hey, can I use one of the studios?"

"Sure honey, umm, 3 is free for the next two hours, so you can take that one,"

Nodding I head in and through my backpack into one corner and set up my music.

 **Regan Donaldson**

"Crap, I have tutoring," Maya says when we're halfway across the parking lot on the way to her car.

"Go then, its fine, we'll wait here, see your car keys,"

"Are you sure, I'll be about an hour,"

"Yeah, go, go, we'll wait, we both have homework anyway, so we can just listen to music and work," Alice says to her, climbing into the passenger seat.

She runs back into the building, and me and alice hang around, laughing and working, until she comes back.

"I'm sorry," I laugh from the back of the car.

"I don't have time for glee, I can't believe you signed me up," Alice moans for the billionth time in the past hour.

"It's only three hours a week Al, and were in our last year of school, you're going to new york next year, Maya's going to … where is Maya going?"

"I don't think she has thought about college," Alice laughs.

"Any way you're leaving next year, we don't have a lot of time left we can spend together, so three hours a week is nothing,"

"We'll still be friends after high school though," She says turning slightly.

"I know, but who knows where were all going to be, we could be on different sides of the country,"

"I suppose, okay I'll give up practice time for glee club, but I'm still not happy you signed me up," She tells me as Maya opens the door.

"Want to come back to mine and have a game of something Maya?"

"I can't, my mom got back from a business trip today and my they both leave tomorrow afternoon again, so were going out for dinner,"

"Oh okay, you know I don't think I've ever met you're parents," I tell her.

"Yeah, they are away on business a lot, so when they are home I like to keep them to myself," She says smiling at me, as we get to the front of my house. "Go online tonight? We can do a few hours of gaming,"

"Sure thing," I reply smiling at my ginger friend.

 **Maya Davidson**

"Mom? You haven't ate anything yet," I say sitting down next to her. "Mom? Please eat something, you're going to get sick,"

Sighing I get up and head down the hall to my dads room , slipping in and leaning against the wall their, watching the rise and fall of his chest, powered by machines.

"Hey daddy, I got in to glee, so did Alice and Reagan, were all in, and have practice after school tomorrow, so I'll be home late tomorrow as well," Sighing I move over to the bed, placing my hand on his and dropping my head, "Daddy, I need you to wake up, soon, please, because you can't stay like this forever, please wake up. Mom is in no place to make medical decisions for you, so you're stuck like this, and I'm stuck looking after you and mom, I don't blame you, it wasn't you're fault, but I don't know how much longer I can go like this, daddy. I can't keep making sure you and mom are okay, it's not good for me, it's making me ill, every time I go out I'm scared I'll come back and you'll be dead, or mom has killed herself, or something has happened, I can't sleep, in case something happens in the night. So I need you to wake up, okay, Please wake up,"

By the time I'm finished there are tears dripping off my chin, and steadying myself I get up and leave, ignoring the pang of pain I feel as I face the room across from me, heading down stairs.

 **Alice Puckerman**

As soon as Maya drops me off at home I go straight to my room, not even bothering to go into the main house to see my parents who should be home by now. Pulling out my violin I go over my latest piece, needing to have it perfect for tomorrow, as EVERYTHING goes towards your grades, and I need perfect ones for Juilliard, as I need to be exceptional for them to pay for most of my education, which I need if I want to go to juilliard, as my parents don't make a lot of money.

Next thing I know my violin is taking out of my hands, and looking up I see my younger sister staring at me.

"Dude, I shouted you're name like 12 times, were going out in half an hour for tea,"

"Okay, can I get my violin back please," I say holding out my hand.

"All you do is sit in this room and play the violin and cello, you need to get outside more,"

"I get outside plenty Rebecca, please give me back my violin,"

"You're ghostly pale Alice, come on come do something now, before we go for dinner,"

"I need to practice, give me back my violin," I say holding out my hand.

She sighs and hands it back and I go straight back to practicing, pushing my obnoxious sister from my mind, not having time to focus on anything other than my music, especially because Regan decided to be a pain in the ass and make me join glee club.

 **Alexa Lopez-Pierce**

Walking across the school ground to the library where I am meant to be tutoring a new girl I check my phone, not having any texts I shove it back into my pocket as I sit down at a table, waiting for this girl to turn up. The door swings open, and a relaxed girl with a ginger ponytail comes in.

"Hey, are you Alexa?"

"Yeah, hello, Maya right?" I find myself getting lost slightly in her pale green eyes.

She nods sitting down, and opening a book.

"So what do you need help on?"

"I'm totally flunking history, chemistry and Spanish, and I need them if I want to graduate," She says.

"Okay then, what do you want to start on?"

I spend the next hour going over the bases of Chemistry, her making jokes every 2 minutes, trying to deflect of the fact she doesn't know things I ask her.

"Ummm, we could meet again tomorrow, wait no, I have glee," I say picking up.

"So do I," She says smiling at me, her full lips brightening her face.

"Well after that?"

"Sure, I'll se you tomorrow Alexa," She says spinning around and hurrying out the door.

Walking home again I can't help but think of the captivating green eyes I've been looking into this afternoon.

"Where have you been?"

"Mom it isn't even 6 o'clock yet," I reply looking at my tanned mother.

"You never told anyone you were going out where were you?"

"I was tutoring calm down," I say with a hint of frustration, before going to my room.

 **Julia sang a section of High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup**


	5. Chapter 4- First Meeting

Next chapter Review please :)

* * *

 **Sarah Walker**

"Okay because you're all capable young adults I'm setting you a task, it's worth 20% of your final grade, which might not seem like a lot but you'll do it every trimester so thats 40% you have until the last day of the term to get it onto my desk, there are 10 topics all together, all health or personal, and all four of them will be one of these, unless you want to do something different, if so come to me and we can decide together if it's appropriate to this subject," I say to one of my junior classes, as I hand out the papers, making my way to the front of the room, and sliding onto the desk, glancing at the clock I see their is only 5 minutes left of the class, and the school day. "Okay, everyone read over the list and start to think about what you're going to do." I tell them, pulling out my phone and texting Lorna to see how she was getting on in the choir room.

She texts back as the bell rings telling me that it's set up, and I dismiss my class, reminding them to come and see me if they have any questions, before leaving, heading towards the choir room, my heels clicking on the laminate floor.

"Hey," Lorna says as I walk into the room, from where she is leaning against the piano, her dark jeans blending in with the paint, while her long-sleeved green blouse, is a stark contrast to her pale skin. "Is that circle good enough for you? Because last time I made one you got me in trouble for not doing it right,"

"If you mean at Samantha's birthday party, you didn't make a circle you made a line, and yes its fine,"

"Coffee," She mumbles pushing a mug into my hand, and I take a sip, the bitter taste a welcome one after the long day.

The choir room door opens, and one of the girls from yesterday walks in smiling.

"Hey, take a seat sweetie, were just waiting on everyone,"

Minutes later and nearly everyone is here, small conversations flutter in between small groups of friends while others sit there in silence. All of a sudden a loud laugh from the hallway starts and draws almost everyone's attention, being able to here a couple of voices trying to describe something but cracking up halfway through sentences, when the door opens, the last three walk in, all still laughing, one being weighed down with a large instrument as she was being yesterday.

"Hey, you can put that down, anywhere really, and take a seat,"

As soon as they are in seata me and Lorna head to the last two.

"Okay, so as you know, this is the glee club, yeah?" They nod, "Ummm, competition wise, we will have a sectionals next month before the end of the quarter, and if we win that a regionals after the winter break and then nationals before the end of the school year, okay?" Nods again, I can feel the nerves coming off of a few of them, and give them a reassuring smile.

"We don't want to just jump into it, because I doubt all of you know each other, and me and Sar, know nothing about you, so we thought we could just use this practice to get to know each other a bit better," Lorna jumps in, raising an eyebrow at me from her seat.

"Yeah, so names are pretty useful, I know quite a few of you from health class," I comment," So I'll start and we'll just go around?" Nods.

"Wow you guys are talkative," Lorna laughs, and I see a few of the kids crack a smile.

"Okay, My name is Sarah Walker,"

"Katherine Lynn," The Cheerio beside me says as I motion to her.

"Sierra Lopez-Pierce,"

"Danielle Hudson,"

"Carter Meeks,"

"Andi Hummel-Anderson,"

"Cordelia Ecolds,"

"Lorna Johnstone," Lorna looks like she's away to start laughing, which she most likely is, these kids are trying to say as little as possible at the moment.

"Julia Chang,"

"Beverly Chang,"

"Caitlyn Puckerman,"

"Mykala Evans"

"Micah Evans,"

"Alice Puckerman,"

"Regan Donaldson,"

There's a slight pause, the red headed girl leaning her head on Regan's shoulder not really paying attention until he digs an elbow into her side.

"What, oh ummm, Maya Davidson,"

"Keira Puckerman,"

"Isabella Edwards,"

"Tara Schuster,"

"Raven Hummel-Anderson,"

"Phoebe Phrye-Hudson,"

"Anna-Jean McCarthy, but call me AJ,"

"Fi.. Fiona… Puckerman," She's shaking again, and her face turns bright red, but the girl next to her just places a hand on her knee, and continues.

"Rebecca Puckerman,"

"Alexa Lopez-Pierce,"

"Tanner Hudson,"

"Payton Lynn,"

"And full circle, okay, I will try to remember all your names, if I mess up I'm sorry, Same with Lorna, just correct us,"

"I don;t forget names." Lorna comments, reaching for her coffee cup, "Oh my god the awkwardness in this room is unbearable, I think we need a Ice breaker,"

"I don't think we do," Maya and Regan say at the same time.

"Will you two hush up, you're not in charge," Alice tells them looking at her nails.

"Did you just tell me to hush? When did you become my mother?"

Me and Lorna glance at each other trying to not laugh at the oldest kids in the room bicker like a set of 5 year olds.

"Okay guys, do you all know what the song title game is?"

"No,"

"Okay, we will split you into groups, and say a word, and you need to write as many song titles as you can that uses that word, at the end, we read our lists and if any of the other teams has it that song needs to come of the list, everyone get it?" Lorna explains, everyone nods.

"Okay 5 teams of 5?" I say.

"Wait, if we have to do it, you guys have to aswell," Rebecca tells us.

"Okay then ummm, 6 groups of four and a group of 3?"

"We'll be the group of three," Maya calls out gesturing to herself, Regan and Alice.

"Oh yeah, you're also not aloud to pair up with you're friends, sort of the point in a ice breaker," Lorna adds on as an afterthought.

The kids all look slightly uncomfortable now, except from the ones who came in by himself anyway, looking slightly relived.

It takes about 5 minutes for them to sort themselves out into groups which follow as - Maya-Alexa-Mykala-Phoebe, Rebecca-Beverly-Cordelia-Andi, Lorna-Carter-Sierra-Isabella, Tanner-Payton-Fiona-Alice, AJ-Regan-Danielle-Caitlyn, Raven-Micah-Katherine-Julia, Tara-Keira-Me.

"Okay first word is, ummmmm star."

As soon as I say that people start writing, and I hear on group start laughing.

"Rockstar,"

"Star for a day,"

We spend about 30 minutes just playing silly games, learning a bit more about everyone, before we move back to the seats, more relaxed, although you can still feel nerves from a few of them.

"Okay so as I was talking about competitions earlier, sectionals are next month it's at the end of it 6 weeks I think, and we will get a letter next week to let us know who we are competing against, and what the theme of this year is, so when we get that we will discuss outfits and you guys can think about the songs you want to do, and things like that, so we are not stuck with a week to sort everything out, we're meeting again on thursday and you're assignment this week is to find a song that fits to your personality, because its the first week you don't have to perform it, but we still want you to find a song, okay?" I ask looking over them.

They nod, and I see one of the girls, Isabella if I remember correctly, glance at the clock again, and looking over I see we have went over 5 minutes. She must have somewhere to be, none of the others seem to affected though, although a few of them are starting to bounce in their seats, most likely from pent up energy as they are the more hyper ones from what I've noticed.

"Okay, I think thats everything, we will see you on Thursday, thanks for coming along," Lorna says glancing at me, obviously on the same page.

Getting up they they begin to grab their bags, talking, Isabella says a quick goodbye to Keira before high tailing it out of the door, nearly running.

Me and Lorna grab our bags, and walk towards our cars.

"Well I would say today went well?"

"Yeah, they were talking to each other at least, that's always a good sign,"

"Definitely, so what are your plans for tonight Sarah?"

"I think I'll have a drive down to columbus and take Sammy to the zoo, then go out for dinner, you want to come?"

"Sure, go get Samatha then pick me up? I'll drive home and ditch my car and feed Trevor,"

"See you soon, half an hour good?"

She nods before sliding into the driver's seat of her car.

* * *

 **And their is chapter 4, hope you enjoyed.**

 **What should the theme of Sectionals be?**

 **Please Review, as always it means alot to me that you're reading this, anything you want to see let me know and I will try my hardest.**

 **Still need a job for Jake, Kitty, Mason, Jane, Madison and Rodrick.**


	6. Chapter 6- Filler

_**Hi is just really short filler I wrote on my 10 minute break, my internet at home is broken so I don't have a lot of time to write now**_

Turing in the car park of Ohio's elementary school, I turn the engine off, and head over to the playground, where all the other parents are waiting for the after school club to come out. Out of the corner of my eye I see a familiar face and my brain puts together the fact that it was one of the girls from glee today, Isabella, if I remember properly, sitting at one of the benches with a textbook on her lap. Heading over I drop down next to her, and she looks up startled.

"This explains the rush you were in, you got a kid we don't know about," I joke, looking at her from the corner of my eye.

"Ummm no, my parents are um, working late, so I need to pick up my brother and sister," She says looking down at her lap, twisting her fingers together nervously.

" Oh right, I don't have any siblings, that much be nice sharing it with someone. Although Lorna has 4 older brothers, and she hated it. That could be because she was the only girl with like 5 guys," I tell her, as the door opens, and we both get up.

"Mommy!" Soon enough I feel a small weight hit my legs and looking down see a mess of light brown curls.

" Sammy! Me, you and Aunt Lorna are going to the zoo," I say in a excited whisper.

Lifting her onto my hip, I turn to Isabella, who is still close to me, observing our interaction with sad eyes. When she notices me looking she shakes the look from her face, as two small darker haired children run up to her talking about something excitedly, their loud voices battling loudly.

"I'll see you at glee on Thursday, Isabella," Giving her a small smile I turn and head back to my car, listening to Samantha speak about her day, making a mental note to speak to Lorna about Isabella.

By 4.30 were in the zoo, Samantha running from one enclosure to the other, as me and Lorna try to keep her in our line of sight.

" So when I picked up Sammy, one of the girls from glee were there, getting her younger siblings," I say in a casual voice, as we follow Sam to the gorilla enclosure.

"Yeah?"

"She said her parents were working late, so she was picking them up, but she kept looking at me and Sam with big sad eyes,"

"That's weird, what do you think it was?"

"It could just be that her parents work a lot and aren't really close to her, but I could be something else, I don't know, just thought I would mention it,"

"Who was it?"

"Isabella,*

" Well keep an eye on her, maybe shes just,,,, Samantha, get off that,"

Lorna walks ahead if me and pulls Sam off the cage of the 'big kittys' before she's high enough to fall and hurt herself.

Sam falls asleep on the drive back to Ohio,and me and Lorna speak quietly in the front.

"Do you think anyone will do the assignment for glee?"

"Probably not, it was kind of a spur of the moment assignment, we weren't going to set on, then you came away with that, I'm not even sure what it means,"

" I don't know, It just popped into my head, I'm not sure what I ment either,"

"We have what? 8 assignments already planned out, why didn't you pick one of them?"

"Because I want to try and get the kids a bit more settled before we start throwing that stuff at them,"

"What would yours be? Personality song?" She asks after a minute.

"I honestly don't know, I probably should've put more thought into it, well just wait and see what happens on Thursday,"

Driving through the streets of Ohio, I look out into the town.

"Why on earth did we move here?"

" Because they had a job for a English and health teacher," She tells me, as we pull into her drive.

"See you tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 5- Welcome to my life

**Okay so this is only half the charterers, but wanted to get it up so if your character isnt here im sorry. My internet is fixed now so will hopefully get another chapter with all the characters up soon.** **1\. Thanks for waiting, I appreciate it.** **2\. If anyone would like to co write this with me, give me a pm :)**

 **Maya Davidson**

"Alexa, want to go back to mine for tutoring? School closes in like half an hour," I say walking up to her after glee with Regan and Alice.

"Ummm sure, where about do you live because I would need to walk home," she replied looking uncertain.

"I can drop you off home again," swinging my bag over my shoulder I turn to Alice and Regan, " you guys coming over as well?"

They nod as we reach my car and Alice places her cello in the boot before sliding in the back next to Regan, with Alexa in the passenger seat.

We carry out an easy conversation with the radio on on the drive back to my house and pulling into the driveway I shut of the car.

"Take Alexa to my room guys, I need to grab something from upstairs" I shout halfway up the staircase.

Slipping into my moms room, I begin a quiet one-sided conversation with her as I pull out new clothes and leave them in the dresser for after I wash her later and leave heading down to my dads room and checking over his stats, which all look good.

Going back to my room, seeing Regan sprawled out on my bed playing the Xbox, Alice in one of the corners doing homework , and Alexa sitting on the chair in the corner looking uncomfortable.

Grabbing my box of the bedside table I sit next to Alexa and pull out a baggie of pot, making a joint.

" You don't mind if I smoke this next to you do you?" I make sure looking at her. She shakes her head slightly, so I light it and grab an ashtray.

"You got any beer M?" Regan loudly asks.

" In the fridge, here" passing him the joint I turn to Alexa. " Want a beer?"

She nods, leaning back into the couch. Half an hour later we are head deep in Chem work, which I still don't understand any of, and Alexa seems a bit more relaxed after a few beers.

Standing up I pull of my top and change into a baggier on. When I turn back to the couch Alexa is staring at me, then looks away her cheeks tainting red. My stomach knots slightly as I sit back down and pull my hair out of the ponytail the ginger curls framing my face.

An hour later me and Alexa get up, and I make a move to take her home grabbing my keys.

"I'll be back soon guys, don't destroy my house." I shout on my way up the stairs.

"Alright, direct me to your house please,"

Starting my engine I drive the 10 minutes to Alexa's house, a steady conversation flowing.

I watch until she gets safely into her house, and lean into my seat, closing my eyes tight. Starting to crush on someone is not good, especially seeing as its my tutor. Turning my car back on I am just away to leave when Alexa comes out, slamming the door behind her.

 **Alexa Lopez-Pierce**

When Maya pulled up in front of my house, I give her a small smile before jumping out, and running up to my house.

"Where have you been?"

Shutting the door slowly I turn around and see my mom standing in the kitchen doorway.

"I'm tutoring someone,"

"I don't believe you, you were out with them no good drinkers again weren't you,"

"I just told you I was tutoring,"

"Why should I believe you, when you're always out drinking,"

"Because I said so, you're meant to believe me,"

"Well I don't,"

Turning around again I leave slamming the door behind me, and start walking up the path, tears pricking my eyes. Looking up I see Maya's car still sitting there and she gets out, leaning against the roof.

"You okay?"

I nod.

"Where you going, want a lift?"

"I don't know where I'm going,"

"Come back to mine? You can stay if you want. At least that way, if you don't know where you're going you have somewhere you can go,"

Looking up, I see her eyes soft and full of compassion, taking a breath I nod slightly and head to her car.

Pulling out my phone I text my mama and tell her I'm staying at a friends tonight. She text back straight away asking who , because I don't really have any friends. I send back Maya's information and address which I memorised on the way to her house.

 **Alice Puckerman**

After Maya leaves with Alexa I feel warm lips on the back of my neck, and out down my pencil. Regan wrap his arm around my waist from behind, dropping my pencil down I stand up and turn around, connecting my lips to his. Within a minute both of our clothes are off, and 20 minutes later were back to where we were, him playing his game, me doing homework. Just like always. That is how me and Regan work, were friends who happen to see each other naked sometimes, nothing more than that. Its all we want, a way to relieve pressure. I don't have time to do anything else, needing to buckle down for college next year. We here the front door open about 5 minutes after we sit down, and Maya runs down, Alexa following her. Not brining up why Alexa is back, Maya and Regan start talking about food.

"Where are your parents?" Looking up I see Alexa shift back, looking like she regrets asking.

"Ummm...my mom is in Italy and my dad is in Japan, they go away on business a lot," she tells her with a smile, "everyone good with pizza for tea?"

Everyone makes some sound of agreement, and me and Regan decide to stay the night, Alexa having already done so at some point.

Walking over to the mini fridge in the room Regan pulls out four bottles of beer, passing them out,and grabs a bag of weed, rolling a few joints.

 **Regan Donaldson**

Alice finally takes a break from homework when the Pizza arrives, and all four of us squeeze onto Mayas bed with an episode of the Simpsons on as a we eat. Glancing at Alice I daze of, and when she looks up, look away quickly before she catches me.

I wish we could have something more than we do, but she says she doesn't want it, not having time. I just think she doesn't want me. Leaning my head back on the headboard, I sigh, having a little of her like that, I'll take it.

Dropping my slice of pizza, I run up the stairs, into the bathroom next to the front door, turning on the tap, I lift the lid of the toilet seat, dropping to my knees I push two fingers to the back of my throat gagging.

5 minutes later there's a knock on the door, "Regan, I need to pee what are you doing?"

"One sec Alice, I'll be out in a minute," Getting up I flush the toilet and was my hands, rinsing out my mouth.

 **Keira Puckerman**

"Keira, can I come in?" Looking up I see my mom in the door room to my bedroom.

"Sure,"

Moving a few schoolbooks she sits down on my bed next to me and sighs.

"Want to go shopping this weekend? Get a few more dresses?"

"Not really, I don't wear dresses,"

"Come on KT, you have a nice body, let people see it, and your hair is lovely, you should let people see it instead of bundling it up," she tells me, pulling the bobble out if my hair so the brown locks fall around my waist.

"I don't want to,is that so hard to understand I don't want to wear dresses and shit like that!"

"KT calm down," she's going into lawyer mode but I ignore her.

"And as for the hair, I'm not going to show it off because I hate having long hair, I only have long hair to keep you happy but fuck it,"

Grabbing a pair of scissors of of my computer desk, I cut of a fistful of hair below the chin, before my mom grabs the sissors out of my hand.

"Keira, take a great," Sinking down on to the floor I pull my knees to my chest and drop my head down, sobbing into my knees.

"Baby what's wrong?"

I just shake my head, not looking up.

"Okay I'm away to phone Britt and see if she can come fix your hair,"

I here my door close and turn my head, my eyes catching the floor length mirror in the corner.

 _Look at me,  
I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter.  
Can it be,  
I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself,  
I would break my family's heart.  
Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am, though I've tried.  
When will my reflection show, who I am, inside?  
How I pray, that a time will come,  
I can free myself, from their expectations  
On that day, I'll discover some way to be myself,  
and to make my family proud.  
They want a docile lamb,  
No-one knows who I am.  
Must there be a secret me,  
I'm forced to hide?  
Must I pretend that I am someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show, who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show, who I am inside?_

Falling back fully on the floor I curl up and sob harder.

 **Julia Chang**

The only light in my room is coming from the laptop screen in front of me, the unedited clips of my latest project shining in front if my eyes. Blinking I start to drum my fingers against the keyboard, glancing at the time in the bottom corner. 2.13. I still have ages until I need to get ready for school, but I can't sleep. I honestly am not tired. Rolling my eyes I slip on a pair of headphones, trying to find a decent song to sing for glee. A song that fits my personality, I don't even know what my personality is. Deciding to Google it, sitting up properly before leaning my arms in my knees. This is pointless what do they even mean by a song that fits your personality. Closing my laptop I begin to tap my drum my fingertips onto my knees, falling back into the bed I close my eyes and try to sleep but my mind won't stop racing. I don't understand why I can't sleep sing as I haven't for days. This keeps happening,some days I can't get out of bed not having the energy to face the world, and the next few I'm a ball of energy with ideas throwing themselves at me at a speed I can't keep up with. Maybe I'm just crazy.

 **Tara Schuster**

"Frankie!" Speeding up I catch up with the black haired boy, falling into step with him.

"Tara, how can I help?"

"Have you got any pills?"

"$20 for 10," He says quietly.

"I'll give you $50 for 30,"

"Sure,"

Reaching into my bag, I carefully take out the money and slip it into my bag, him doing the sme with the pills.

Looking at the time, I head to my mom's office, as she's taking me home today. As I enter I see my mom's grey hair, looking over a file on her desk, and Rebecca's mom, Marley, searching something up on the computer.

"Hey mom, Marley," Slipping into the seat across from my mom, I pull out the homework from history, working through the question silently. After I while I feel eyes on me, and looking up see my mom looking at me concern in her eyes.

"Have you been sleeping okay Tara?"

"Yeah, I'm sleeping fine,"

She studie me for a few more seconds, before going back to her work, but I fell her eyes on me a few more times.

 **Isabella Edwards**

"You two go upstairs and do your homework please," I tell Tasha and Mike as we walk in the front door.

Heading into the kitchen, I go through the cupboards hunting for something to cook, David expects his dinner in the table when he gets home so I have half an hour.

Pulling out a bag of pasta, sauce, chicken, and some vegetables. Cutting up the chicken I stick it in a pan to friends gently, while I cut up the veg. I have just boiled the water and poured it into the pot when the front door slams. Glancing at the clock I see I should still have half an hour. He's early, which is never good.

"Where's my dinner?"

"I haven't finished it yet,"

"I work hard to put food on our table, and you can't even do a simple thing of cooking it on time,"

"You're early," I defend, wrong move.

"I deserve a few hours to myself don't I? Do you expect me to just work to pay for you and you stupid siblings then come home and not even have food?" Grabbing me,he shoves my hands into the boiling water, and I have to bite back a yell,not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing me make a noise, tears well up on my eyes, and I squeeze them shut. It feels like hours but probably only a minute really, he pulls them out and throws me to the floor, Lansing a few heavy kicks into my stomach before leaving.

"I want food in 20 minutes, and change that water,"

Getting up slowly I run my burning hands under cold water for a few minutes, before grabbing the pot and typing the water out, and placing new water in, bring it back to the boil and dropping the pasta in, trying to ignore the burning in my red raw hands and stabbing pain in my already bruised stomach.

When its done I serve it up into a bowl and place it on the table, before typing the rest into a container and placing it along the with a few forks into the cupboard in the hall, getting David, he eats at the table in silence with a few time of beer as I clean up. Drying the last knife it slips against my palm, and I find myself captivated in the blood footing up on the thin line, the pain of the burns fading away. I'm brought out of my daze when David gets up and leaves. Pressing a price of tissue to the cut, I grab his dirty bowl and wash it, before slipping a smaller knife into my pocket and turn to leave, seeing Davids coat over the back of the chair. Glancing at the door way, I slip my hand into the pocket, and feel a few paper notes, pulling out a few of them, I see its $30 which will buy a few things to eat, and a present for the kids the food out of the cupboard I run in up the stairs, into our bedroom. Tasha and Mike are both lying on my bed, working away, so I drop the contanior down, handing them both a fork. Looking in the small mirror in the corner, I see my hair starting to stick together with dirt, and the twins are probably worse, I'll need to get us to the showers tomorrow.

 **Payton Lynn**

Going over the calendar in my head I realise I'm 5 weeks late , which means I have actually missed 2 periods. Leaning back inf to the pillows I run my fingers through my hair, I sigh. Fuck.

Getting up , I slowly make my way down stairs seeing my mom and dad in the family room, watching TV, while laughing.

"Momma, can I talk to you?"

She sends a look to my dad before standing up, "Sure thing sweetheart,"

Wrapping an arm around my shoulders, she guides me into the kitchen and sits at the table, "What's up?"

Before I can stop myself I start crying, and cover my face with my hands.

I feel her wrap her slender arms around my shoulders, "Okay, so this isn't a homework problem," she whispers to herself, " Go sit on the porch swing, I'll make hot chocolate. " She whispers.

Sitting down outside, I look across the garden, my eyes settling on the pond in the corner. A few minutes later my momma sits down next to me, placing a mug of hot cocoa, with whipped cream and marshmallows in my hands. We sit in silence for a few minutes, just looking over the garden, where we have spent many summers gardening and relaxing.

"Alright PK, what's going on?"

Shaking slightly, I look at her, her eyes staring back at me, filled with love and concern. Dropping my gaze I take a drink, trying to calm myself.

"I messed up," I whisper.

"How?"

"I've missed two periods mom," Tears begin to roll down my face again, and I shake harder.

The mug is pulled out of my hands, and her arms wrap around me.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's okay baby. I've gotcha, we'll figure this out,"

We sit there in silence for a few minutes in silence, when the backdoor opens.

"You girls okay out here?"

"Were good Ryder, give us a minute," my mom replies stroking my back.

He goes back outside and my mom kneels down in front of me, " Okay, I will get a pregnancy test, and you will take it tonight, that's our first step, but whatever it shows I love you, and I'm glad you came to me,"

Nodding, I pick up my cocoa and tuck my legs under me.

"You coming inside?" Shaking my head I close my eyes and take a great, " I'll be back soon Payton," she drops a kiss to my cheek and heads back inside.


	8. Chapter 6- Stand in the rain

**AN- Because it's taking me too long to write a piece for every character, and I'm getting myself confused between them all, I've decided to deal with 3/4 storylines at a time instead of all of them, so if you're character isn't front and center at the moment, I'm sorry, but they will all be included and will all be main focus at some point. Anyway, let me know what you think about this style of layout.**

 **AN 2-Italics are flashbacks**

 **Isabella**

When the clock on the night stand turns to 4, I get out of bed and grab my bag, along with the bag of toiletries from under the bed, waking up Natasha and Michael I throw their shoes on, not bothering to change them out of their pajamas, as they will be out of them in 20 minutes.

"Izzy I'm still tired," Tasha moans as we walk along to the gym a few blocks from our house.

"I know, but we're going to go have a shower," I tell her patiently.

"Why can't we shower at David's?"

I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as I think back to our second night.

 _Clasping my hands together I stand in front of David, who's sitting on the couch with a bottle of beer._

" _David, can I take a shower please?"_

" _Sure," He replies glancing at me._

 _Going up stairs, I check in the bedroom making sure the twins are asleep, I start the water and strip off, getting in and feeling the hot water wash over me, taking away the dirt from the past few days. I must of spaced out, because for once I don't pay attention to my surroundings, brought back to reality when I feel another body press up behind me._

 _Trying to turn around I feel myself be pushed into the wall._

" _Don't struggle, we don't want the younger ones to wake up, or maybe I might get a little to friendly with Natasha," Davids rough voice hisses into my ear._

 _It has the desired effect, because I stop struggling, letting him do what he wants to me._

"Because I don't want to get in Davids way," I lie, not wanting to tell them that the thought of them or me showering their scares me.

We reach the gym, and walking through the doors, see the familiar red aid behind the desk, and I pass over a $20 note, getting $15 back in change, before heading into the showers with the kids.

Half an hour later we are cleaned and dressed, sitting in the changing room as I braid Natasha's hair, Mike sitting on the bench with a hot wheels car.

"Izzy?"

"Yes Natasha?"

"Are we ever going to get a mommy and Daddy?"

"You don't remember because you were still babies, but we used to have the best mommy and daddy ever, mommy used to read with us, and she baked cookies with me, and daddy played with us, he taught me how to swim," I tell her, deflecting from the question I know she was trying to ask, it doesn't deter her though.

"I know but they aren't here anymore, Jessica said she was going to find us a new mommy and daddy forever ago, why doesn't anyone want us?"

MY eyes begin to water, because I know the truth behind that, and hearing her pain hurts me, how do you tell the two kids who depend on you for everything at you are the reason they don't have a permanent home, that people have wanted them but not the 15 year old they come with. My selfishness has stopped them having a stable home, but I can't let that happen anymore, seeing such pain in their little eyes.

"One sec guys, don't move okay," I tell them sitting Natasha next to Michael, and leaving the room, heading to the payphone in the corner and dialing the number I know of off my heart.

"Hello?" A tired voice comes from the other end of the line.

"Jessica, are you still able to get the twins a family, like a permanent, safe, loving family?"

"Isabella? Is that you?"

"Yes. Can you?"

"The couple still want to adopt, but they aren't in a position to take you as well, you know that right?"

"I know, but the twins, they deserve a home, one that can give them everything they need, they shouldn't have to go without anything, they shouldn't be without, and this couple can give them that," I say, tears making their way down my cheeks.

"Isabella, you deserve that too, you know that right?"

"They deserve it more, and you can't give me that, no one wants a teenager, but the twins, their only 8, I should've let you give them that six years ago when we came into the system, and gave them a childhood, but even at 9 I was selfish, please get them a good home,"

"I'll set up a meeting with the couple," She tells me, and I hang up, biting back a sob.

 **Maya**

"Dr. Kranston, I think my dad's getting worse," I tell him as soon as he picks up the phone, sitting on my dad's bed.

"Okay Maya, can I come over, and see how he's doing?"

"I need to drop my friends off at school, but I'll be back in half an hour If you can come over then?" I say, glancing at the time and seeing schools meant to start in 20 minutes.

"Okay, I'll be there then,"

Glancing at the monitors around the bed again I get up and run down stairs.

"Alice, Regan, Alexis! We need to go,"

Regan runs up the stairs bag in hand, "The other two are already in the car,"

Jumping into the driver's seat, I start the car and drive to school in a haze, not paying attention to the conversation around me, and when I pull into the school, I don't really remember the drive.

As the other three begin to get out, they turn around and look at me.

"You coming Maya?" Regan asks, his eyebrows drawn together.

"I have something I have to do, but I'll try and get in later, If not I'll be back and pick you guys up here after school, you as well if you want Alexis,"

"Okay, text us," Alice says, concern lacing her voice.

I get home the same time Dr. Kranston arrives and getting out my car, we begin to small talk, as I unlock the door in front of me.

Heading up, we go into my dad's room, and he begins to look over all the monitors, checking my dad over.

"Maya, is you're mom around?" He asks after a moment.

"She's in bed, she's not having a great couple of weeks," I tell him.

"Oh right, if you can, get her out of bed and we'll talk in the dining room," He says, joting things down on the chart in his hands.

Nodding I leave going next door, "Mom, Dr. Kranston is here, he wants to talk to us about dad," I tell her sitting down on the bed.

She doesn't respond so I shake her trying to get her attention, but it doesn't work, and she's got a far of glance in her eyes.

Shaking my head I leave and go downstairs spotting Marcus in the dining room.

"I can't get her to come down, what's going on?" I ask sitting down across from him.

"Well you are the legal next of kin for both your parents, so she doesn't need to be here, I just thought it would be beneficial if you were both here. You're father is deteriorating, for the past 6 years, he has been kept alive by machines and medicine, but its not working anymore. In my medical opinion, it's time to let him go,"

"You want me to kill my dad?" I ask, my eyes widening.

"Maya, you wouldn't be killing him, at the moment, we are just prolonging the final outcome. I'm sorry but you're dad is never going to wake up,"

"YOU'RE LYING!" I shout standing up, and running my fingers through my unruly curls.

"Maya, I'm sorry, but he hasn't gotten any better since the accident,"

"Don't say that," I whisper, trying to keep my mind away from what caused all the pain in my life.

"Maya, the car was hit by an 18-wheeler, its a miracle you're dad got out of it even in the state you're in, its a bigger miracle you got out without any permanent damage,"

"I got out because my dad throw himself over the top of me! My sister was crushed to death, because he saved me! And now you want me to kill him! I cant lose Amber and my Dad, my moms practically a zombie, I can't do it." I say, sobbing, before getting up and leaving the room, finished with the conversation, Dr. Kranston showing himself out.

 **Payton**

The bench moves slightly as my mom sits down next to me half an hour later, a bag in her hands.

"You ready?" She asks looking at me.

"I have to be, don't I," I reply, still looking across my back garden.

"Payton, whatever the test says, we will deal with it," She tells me softly, her arm slipping around her shoulders.

"I'm so stupid," I sob out, sinking my head into her chest.

"No, you're not. You made a mistake, they happen, we all have one, trust me I wasn't exactly virgin mary at you're safe," She says with a small laugh.

Wiping my eyes, I stand up, and take a deep breath, holding my hand out to my mom.

"I love you, no matter what, okay?" She says, looking into my eyes, before pulling me inside, and up to her en-suite bathroom.

"How longs left?" I ask from where I'm sitting on her bed.

"56 seconds," she informs me, glancing at her phone from where she's leaning against the dresser.

It feels like hours before her timer goes off, and she looks at me, a question in her eyes.

"I… I can't look at it," I stammer out, snuggling further into my dad's jumper.

My mom nod's, picking it up and turning it over, her face blank. "You're pregnant," She whispers softly.

I begin to sob again, curling into my mom's pillow. A few seconds later I feel her warmth behind me and her scent comforts me, her caring voice whispering softly in my ear.

"Dad's going to hate me,"

"No he's not, but you need to tell him,"

"I can't,"

"You have to do that Payton, I'll be right there, but you have to do it,"

We lay there for about 5 more minutes before I can get my crying under control, only a few stray tears falling down my cheeks.

"I'll tell him now," I say, my stomach tightening.

My dad is sitting on the couch, watching some football game when I walk in, but one look at me and my mom, he turns it off.

"I.. I'm…. Daddy I'm pregnant," I spit out, seeing the colour drain of his face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Don't hate me daddy. Please don't hate me,"

HE gets up quickly and holds my face in his hands, "I could never hate you PK, you're my little girl, I love you," I throw my arms around his neck, crying heavily.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey all. Im really sorry for lack of updating. Im struggling to find time to write in between work and college. I promise they will be updated in the next few weeks, but in my free time when i try to write im struggling to think of what to do for the stories. Any help would be useful for them.

A new Era- This is the one im struggling the most with. Ive got no idea how to write it now and am in danger of putting it un hiatis or handing it off to someone else who is interested.

Bad blood- Im not really struggling with this one its just trying to wite the sessions with the shrink that is taking time but this one is completely safe.

New Generation- This one im mildly struggling with. Ive got all the ideas down on what is going to happen but am now just trying to work out the timeline. Some of the characters I am struggling with as my co-writer was in charge of them but she is no longer involved with the story.

If anyone is able to offer any help at all with any of these story, be it ideas for the next chapter that will boot them into starting again or regretfully taking over ANE please pm, me.


	10. AN

So I am aware i have been gone for a while. And my stories have been left behind. I was admitted into long term treatment for my mental health. Im out now and am going to begin to re start my stories. Apologise for all.]

Im not sure how regular my updates will be while I get back into it, but i shall try to get my updates on all stories going regularly. It begin by just updating one, then adding in the second, and then continuing with the third, but all of these stories should be back by the end of the month


End file.
